Red Roses & Hidden Family
by MistralIsMyCity
Summary: Red Rose is Ruby’s uncle. Though throughout her life he knew he couldn’t let her know. He’s the leader of the Assassins and is currently at war with the White Fang. He’s a master huntsman who gradutated Beacon top of the class with his team, Team RUMM. What will happen when he finally comes to terms and reveals himself to our characters?
1. Brunswick Farms & Old Memories

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I am writing a fic that branches off Volume 6 Chapter 4. This fic involves a hidden member of the Rose family, Summer's Brother, Red Rose. Assassins Creed is implemented in this though there's no Templars. Here's the plot breakdown: Red Rose is the leader of the Assassins, a group created by ancient silver eyed warriors to escort their own kind to be safely returned to their homelands in the mountains of Vale. However, as the order grew it came to protect other villages and eventually the world. After the Great War, the Assassins vowed to keep world peace. The Assassins in the present of the show has declared a war on the white fang and are now feared throughout the rogue order. ANYWAYS ENJOY!!! I do not own RWBY or Assassin's Creed or any of it's characters.**

 _General POV:_

Brunswick Farms was a place Qrow never knew existed. Or did he? Deep in his thoughts he thought he heard the name of this place given to him by an old friend. However, those deep thoughts were drowned out by the alcohol consumed to forget the recent betrayal that was bestowed upon him by Ozpin. He just wants to sleep and deal with his problems tomorrow.

The house on Brunswick farms is oddly intact for what it looks like, a two-story house with 3 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms with a nice kitchen along with an expansive living room. Team RWBY was sleeping upstairs whilst Qrow was sleeping downstairs and Maria Calevara is... somewhere. After the news dumped on them, Team RWBY was up late discussing the events they had just witnessed.

"I CANT BELIEVE HE LIED TO US!!!" Yang said very angrily her eyes as red as Ruby's crimson tips in her hair.

"Calm down Yang we can't stay angry at him, no matter how much I feel betrayed we still need him with us." Ruby said whilst trying to prevent Yang from punching the wall in fear of the building collapsing.

"I agree with Ruby, we can't stay mad at Ozpin all the time, as Oscar said, he is currently locked away in shame. He obviously wanted to tell us but didn't in fear we would leave." Weiss said while she was unrolling a sleeping bag on the floor.

Blake was already asleep and couldn't add to the losing argument.

"FINE, I'm going to go cool off." Yang said as she stormed out the room.

"YANG WAIT!" Ruby pleaded as she chased after.

 _30 minutes later..._

Ruby finally found Yang after searching for awhile. She was crouched in a bush looking at something.

Ruby walked over and crouched with Yang "Hey Yang What're you do-" Ruby was cut of by a "shhh" from Yang and Ruby finally looked where Yang was staring at.

What she saw was breathtaking, yet very suspicious. A horse was tied up to a post but the horse was very special. The horse looked like a grim but is brown, and on fire. The horses tail was magma and it's head was a ball of flames with the head being a skull. The side of the horse had some ancient, mysterious writing engraved on the body. The horse looked well in health, like it was fed yesterday and was JUST tied up.

"What could that be doing out here?" Asked Ruby very suspicious of the horse.

"I don't know I was just venting my anger and found it in the clearing here after I heard a voice." Replied Yang, now looking around to make sure the mysterious person isn't around.

"Wait who would be out here? It's completely abandoned, unless someone knows we're here!" Said Ruby now frantically thinking of ways to escape without being noticed.

"Calm down Rubes we just need to wait, hey, why don't you call Weiss and get her here she might know something about the horse." Asked Yang who was really more curious about the horse.

 _15 minutes later..._

"I'm here" said Weiss, her voice obviously scared the sisters as they jumped a little before settling back into their spots.

"Weiss, do you know anything about the horse? Like how it got like that?" asked Yang.

"What hors- oh my god what is that?" asked Weiss just recognizing the exotic animal and being a little freaked out.

"It's a horse Weiss but we just don't know how it got like that." Said Yang now eyeing the area around.

"I don't know either Yang. Hey where's Ruby wasn't she here?" Asked Weiss swearing to herself she just saw the young huntress.

"Yeah she's here, wait, RUBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yang yelled not caring that anyone else heard anything.

Ruby was currently examining the horse and was almost burned after the horse sneezed and some fire came blasting out like a miniature flamethrower. "I'm looking at the horse. I didn't see anyone nearby."

Yang was now examining the horse as well while Weiss was scanning the area for someone watching. After a few minutes, the trio heard a noise and hid in the bushes and looked out at the horse again this time a hooded figure was walking towards the horse. The figure was obviously male and was tall. The back of what looks like a uniform of an order had his emblem, a cross with roses growing and blooming around it, he had a katana on his back along with a sniper, he had what looked like a holster, secretly hiding two revolvers and two eccentric daggers with curved blades and what looks like a spot on the blade for different poisons, in his uniform it hid a Tommy Gun along with throwing knives, he had lumps on his wrist area obviously a blade hidden for the right moment on each wrist, on the inside of his left leg rested a holster with a tomahawk. He had his hood up, which on the tip has a design of an Eagle with spread wings, and was soothing the horse. He seemed to understand that something had spooked it and started to look around.

"We have to go, come on!" Yang whispered to everyone as they ran away from their hiding spot.

 _The Next Morning..._

Team RWBY woke up the next morning. Blake looked refreshed while the rest of the team looked like they just fell asleep. After going downstairs to be greeted by breakfast made by Qrow they explained everything that happened. Qrow then remembered something about the place and the memories came flooding back.

 _23 Years Ago... (Qrow POV)_

It was after graduation and I never felt so good. All of the team and team RUMM came with us and it was a night of fun, friends, and most importantly, booze. I woke up the next morning and felt like shit, luckily Red was there and he handed me a glass with an egg yolk floating on some coffee, it tasted horrible but I felt so much better. The whole group gathered around as we ate breakfast at Magenta's house. Red then explained something about his order, a rare topic that when explained by either Red or Magenta everyone would have everyone listening.

"We found an abandoned farm south of Argus and we decided to move in and made a secret facility underneath the farmhouse. The farms name is Brunswick Farm, if you guys want to come by you can, the Assassins will be there to welcome you with open arms. You have my word. Now there's other things too."

I zoned out thinking about it.

 _"Pretty cool"_ I thought as I ate a piece of bacon that Summer forgot to eat.

"HEY! QROW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Summer yelled.

"Huh?" It was then that I realized what I did.

"shit."

 _Present Day... (General POV)_

Qrow started to chuckle a bit and then remembered the facility.

"Guys check the house there might be something here!" Qrow said enthusiastically.

The team looked at Qrow like he was a maniac but looked anyway. After about 10 minutes of searching Ruby found a hidden switch disguised as a candle hanging from the wall.

"I FOUND IT!" Ruby yelled enthusiastically as everyone rushed over.

"He wasn't kidding." Qrow murmured, everyone heard though Qrow didn't care.

Everyone descended a wooden staircase to find a stale basement with a stand that used to have clothing on it. Along with a board that had scraps of pictures and had writing about different people. Yang then tripped and found a hidden trapdoor.

"Guys. Somethings in there." Yang said as the team looked at the trapdoor.

Qrow then forced the door open and they dropped into a room with beige walls and a symbol that looked like the bottom of an eagle's skull. They then walked around and realized the facility was like a hotel. It had 3 hallways from the room they dropped into going seperate ways. They decided to split up. Qrow went with Maria and Oscar while Ruby went with Weiss and Yang went with Blake. Ruby and Weiss were walking down one of the long hallways with a lot of rooms on either side. The hallway then ended at a large door that opened to reveal an office with many scrolls and papers around. "This is going to be a long day" Ruby grumbled while Weiss just chuckled and went to look at the scrolls.

 _Meanwhile, with Blake and Yang_

"I only see rooms" said Blake who was not amused that they basically found a hidden hotel instead of a cool lair.

"Hey atleast it has nice rooms Blake, we don't have to sleep on the floor and it looks like people have been here recently! Maybe we can ask them for help and they'll take us to Argus!" Yang said cheerfully as she was very excited about the new mystery.

"Hey Yang there's a room at the end of the hallway." Said Blake who was looking at an open room.

The room was a kitchen that was very updated and modern. All the aplliances were a nice silver along with nice granite tabletops and to top it all off... an island in the middle with a large bar area underneath the table.

"FOOD!" Yelled Yang running into the room.

Yang then noticed how clean the room was and she began to think that they weren't the only ones here.

"Blake have your weapons ready someone might be here." Said Yang in a low voice.

Blake silently nodded and pulled out Gambol Shroud while Yang activated Ember Cilica and they began to investigate every room they passed.

 _Meanwhile... with Qrow_

Qrow was walking with Maria and Oscar behind him looking at the rooms on either side of the hallway. They finally reached the end of the hallway to find a large room with multiple seats with a stage and a giant screen behind the stage. It was obviously an auditorium for announcements and meetings. He looked around and shrugged and pulled out his scroll.

"I'm calling everyone to meet us here." He said as he pulled out his scroll and dialed Team RWBY's number.

 **The first chapter has been fixed! It's been almost a year since this chapter first came out. Pretty exciting huh? Well for you new guys welcome. For the old readers, welcome back and thank you. Have a good day!**


	2. Revelations

**Hello again! So I love my story and I'm going to be continuing it for awhile now. By the way I have something I would like to add. I am going to be having, ships in the story. I felt like I wanted some romantic background to make the story more real. I'm thinking of WhiteRose. I'm not going to be doing Bumblebee because of the obvious disliking Yang has for Blake right now. Anyway, ENJOY!!!**

 _General POV..._

Team RWBY arrived at the auditorium and they all explained what they've found.

" _This must've been what Red was talking about."_ Qrow thought while the team was explaining everything. Qrow then decided to tell them his theory, careful to leave out Red.

"Alright I might know what this is. When I went to Beacon there was another team that was with us and hung out with us a lot. That team was Team RUMM. The leader of the team along with another member of the team are part of a secret order. The Assassins." Qrow explained.

Blake froze, she remembered that before she left there was a lot of talk about leaders and members suddenly disappearing and Assassins ambushing white fang convoys.

"D-Did you just say t-the Assassins?" Blake asked stupidly not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. Why?" Qrow asked not knowing why she would know of them.

"When I was in the White Fang, before I left, there was talk of leaders disappearing and we saw an increase of our convoys being ambushed." Blake responded now remembering the ambush she barely survived.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgot you were a member. Yeah, well they're not as bad as you think. The other member is a Faunus and she says that there's tons of Faunus in the Assassins." replied Qrow,

"Really?" Blake asked now rethinking her words that she had used to describe them in her head.

"Yeah. Now other than that, he was talking to us about when they found this place and decided to make it a hidden bureau for his order. He said that we could visit anytime. But I guess there's no Assassins around here which explains why no ones here. That horse outside could be on but they could've left this morning. Until then let's leave and go back to the actual house." said Qrow.

 _2 hours earlier... (Red POV)_

I was in the kitchen making sure supplies were stocked when I heard the door open. I checked my scroll to see the cameras when I saw the one person I did not want to see, my niece, Ruby Rose.

" _They must've discovered this place after they crashed the train"_ I thought as I raced to a hidden exit.

I pulled a lever in the grand office and the bookcase opened to reveal a staircase that led to a hidden trapdoor outside. I opened the trapdoor and was greeted by my horse, abyssal. I named him that because of the flames, he looked like he was from the deepest crevices of Remnant. Where magma flows freely into the chambers that lead to volcanoes. Funny considering that his flames are actually non-lethal to me because he considers me a friend and his owner, but nonetheless I decided to take him for a ride and got on and decided to do a patrol around the farm before I go back inside.

"HYAH!" I yelled as I slammed the reins against him. He sprinted with incredible speed as I sped through the alpine forest.

 _30 minutes later... (Red POV)_

I came back to the house and tied up my horse.

" _Am I really going to reveal myself to Ruby and Yang now? Yes, they need my help. If I were to guess they would be out in about 30 minutes knowing how big the place is."_ I thought as I walked to the house to get my horse some food.

I went inside to the kitchen where I hit the button revealing my hidden stash of my own personal treats that I hid form everyone else who has been here " _ha! Suckers can't even find a button."_ I thought as I laughed.

I reached down and fished out carrots and an apple.

" _Might as well get the most stereotypical treats. Well, it's all I have for the guy right now"_ I then walked out and fed my horse and decided to wait nearby the exit for them.

" _I can't do it like this, I'm going for a ride."_ I thought so I climbed on my horse and rode off again.

I decided to ride until I felt the courage to go to that house.

"I can't hide forever, gods, I'm completely failing that promise I made summer. Where I'll teach Ruby about her powers, I can do it now. HYAH!" I said to no one as my horse picked up speed

"no one will stop me." I said to myself.

 _Back to present... (General POV)_

 _Team RWBY has just exited the room and went to the living room_

"I can't believe that was there" said Weiss who was very satisfied with the knowledge of the order she picked up when reading and being amused by Ruby's bored antics in the office.

"Yeah though that office was boring." said Ruby who was very glad to get out of that place.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Qrow said as he looked around.

Qrow then realized something. The big door to the kitchen is open, which was closed when they descended the stair case.

"Guys, wasn't he kitchen door closed?" asked Qrow who was now reaching for Harbinger.

"No, why is it open now?" asked Blake who was know on full alert.

The whole team then searched the house, looking for an intruder with their weapons out and ready. After awhile they finally gave up and regrouped in the living room. "I found nothing, but I know the kitchen door was closed. Someone must be nearby, who could it be?" asked Ruby who was now putting away her Crescent Rose.

"I don't know but this has me a little spooked. I'm going to go upstairs and get cleaned up and rest, I hated that place." said Maria who was now walking up the staircase to the upstairs bathroom.

The rest of the team decided to relax and played a game on their scrolls. Even Blake joined in though she was getting destroyed. After 10 minutes Ruby ended up winning with 50 kills while Blake had 4. Yang had 45 while Weiss had 39. Qrow was in second with 47 kills. The game they were playing was Counter Ops: Vale Offensive.

 _1 hour later..._

Everyone was sitting in the living room bored when all of a sudden Yang noticed Blake's ears sprung up. "Blake what's wrong?" asked Yang who was now on alert.

"I hear a horse." answered Blake.

This sent everyone into a panic. Everyone got their weapons and waited for the intruder at the door. They looked out the window and saw the same horse from before, the horse that's on fire. They saw a hooded figure get off and approach the house.

"That can't be..." said Qrow.

The door opened. The hooded figure walked in an-

"FREEZE!" yelled Ruby as she aimed Crescent Rose at the intruders head.

"RUBY DON'T SHOOT!" yelled Qrow, who tackled Ruby to the ground.

"Uncle Qrow why? He's an intruder!" Ruby argued while she was on the ground.

"ITS HIS HOUSE!" yelled Qrow.

This got everyones attention.

"What?" asked Yang, dumbfounded by the information that was dropped.

"He's right" said the hooded figure

"WHO ARE YOU!?" yelled Ruby.

The hooded figure put his hand on the edge of his hood and took it off. Revealing long brownish-Black hair with red tips on his head. His facial features were like Summer's and Ruby's with the exception of a slightly smaller nose, not to mention the main feature... Silver Eyes. The whole team gasped, dumbfounded while staring at the man.

"Who... Are... You...?" Ruby asked in a dumbstruck tone.

"I'm Red Rose, and I'm your uncle." He said as he pointed at Ruby.

The team got a closer look at Red to realize there's no doubting the relation. The only obstacle was the many scars littered across the mans arms and no doubt his body. Along with a big deep scar that ran from the bottom of his left eye down his face to the base of his throat.

"W-wh-what?" said Yang as she looked to Qrow for answers, she saw sadness in the mans eyes.

No doubt him looking at the memories of his past, when he was just a huntsman with his friends.

"Why were you not there for us?" asked Ruby on the verge of tears.

"Kid you don't under-" Qrow began as he was cut off

"NO! I want to hear from him!" said Ruby in a very menacing tone.

The man was not phased, looking as though he's heard worse.

"I am your uncle, I am Summer's brother." Red Rose sighed and took a pause, thinking about his next words carefully.

"My intent was to help my sister raise you but something happened before you were born. You see I'm an Assassin, we fight for world peace and I have done plenty of that. There was an acoup at the main palace. My mentor, who was the previous leader, died in my arms. He made me the new leader right before he passed. I couldn't risk being near you, knowing rogue White Fang and small bandits and militia will find you and use you as a bargaining chip. So I told them I had to leave, they agreed with me and... I left." Red said as he looked down to the floor, no doubt remembering the day.

"He was our friend kid." Qrow chimed in.

"Unlike my sister he asked to leave and we let him. He stayed in contact though, he just didn't want you finding out about him until you discovered your powers. Now that you did he's here to teach you and help us." Qrow explained.

"Yeah, it was a promise Summer asked of me before I left." Red said.

Ruby was now in tears as Weiss and Yang comforted her. Blake was just standing there, frozen in indecisiveness, she decided to put down Gambol Shroud and went to help comfort Ruby. Red smiled, knowing she had a good team and was reminded of his own.

"Good to see ya again man." said Qrow now smiling a bit more than usual.

"Me too man." Red said.

"Here I'll show you guys where to find the REAL food." Red added as he went to help Ruby up.

Ruby smiled and accepted his offer. They walked to the kitchen and Red showed them where to find the hidden food. He then said that the facility is off limits because of how the rooms were reserved for leaders, so everyone was a little bit sad that they couldn't sleep in the rooms. Red led team RWBY to the master bedroom and hit a button that was exactly like the wall. All of the sudden the master bed disappeared and 4 beds took its place

"This should help, we installed this after a few orphans came for help from a few grim." explained Red as he gestured towards the beds.

They continued down until he got to the entrance to the basement.

"There's no need for us to go down there. We used to use this as a planning room for assassinations on local leaders of a militia that went rogue and attacked huntsman and civilians. We don't use it now because there's no threats here." Red explained as he pulled the candlestick back into place and the door shut.

Red then showed the rest of the group the house and its workings. He then glanced at his scroll and found that it was currently 7:30, when he usually patrols the area.

"Oh, I have to go patrol the area. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. I'll see ya guys in a bit." said Red who was already out the door as he went towards his horse.

"Alright Red, see ya in a bit." said Qrow who was happy to have an old friend around that he could trust.

"Care to explain Qrow?" said Yang who was upset that she had yet ANOTHER family member left them alone for years.

"Yang, you don't understand. He HAD to leave, he didn't choose to leave. He did it for you and Ruby's well being. He didn't do it for his own benefits. So let him slide, he's been through a lot more than you have." Qrow replied angrily, upset that Yang compared a friend he knew to his sister.

"What has he been through?" asked Weiss genuinely curious about the new member of their party.

"The scars should've given a lot away, that scar on his face, that wasn't a grim attack, it was a slash from a sword. He's been in multiple wars between his order and bandit tribes and militias not to mention the White Fang. He's even fought a trench war, A FUCKING TRENCH WAR. For TWO YEARS! He had a daughter who was killed by the White Fang. He has a personal vendetta but he doesn't let it get in the way of his job." replied Qrow who was now looking back at the day when he found Red stumbling towards Tai's house and eventually collapsing.

"Why would the White Fang kill her? She wasn't a threat. They might do bad stuff but it JUST started back then, they wouldn't have done that." asked Blake who was now furious at the accusation at the order she used to be a part of.

"It's because of who she was. Red is a special case, he had a teammate that is also part of the Assassins named Magenta. In our third year they ended up dating for awhile and they kept going. They got married 6 years later. The special case was that Magenta, is a Faunus." replied Qrow.

This drew gasps from the entire room, everyone was very surprised that a human married a Faunus and even had a child with one.

"R-really?" asked Blake still surprised at the recent information.

"Yep, it's all true." said Qrow popping the 'p'.

Weiss and Blake were the most surprised while Ruby and Yang were happy for him.

"That's nice. I can't imagine the discrimination he received from others." Ruby said, understanding the hate for the Faunus.

"He received very little actually. Remember barely anyone knows he exists and even at Beacon he was the top huntsman and Magenta was the top huntress, though I could tell people didn't like it they can't just go up and get a guaranteed ass-kicking. Not to mention the Assassins welcome everyone of every background. As long as they accept their Creed." replied Qrow who was now trying to calm everyone down before Red comes back to a hailstorm of questions.

Luckily everyone collected themselves and sat down.

"Let's not talk to him about it. He's probably tired and wants to rest, not to mention his past isn't the greatest." Qrow said as he ascended the staircase to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Later kids." Qrow said as he walked down the hall.

 _30 minutes later..._

Red arrived at the house to find it quiet. The entire party went to bed so he went to the kitchen and ate a few apples and then went to sleep in the downstairs bedroom.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long journey." Red grimaced as he closed the bedroom door.

 **And that's chapter 2!!! I wanted to make it long so I decided to move the backstory of Red's family to this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day!!!**


	3. Morning Ambush

**Hello! This is chapter 3 of my fanfic. I've been thinking of the future of the story and have decided to add a lot of characters belonging to the Assassins. They won't be main characters but the occasional one showing up or bumping in to the party. Other than that, this story will have everyone go to Atlas and then claim the relic there, then they'll go back to beacon to finish their schooling and become official huntsman and huntresses. The story will then take them to Vacuo and then the Final Battle against Salem. I have decided that other than Team RWBY, Qrow, and Red everyone will be put on the potential death list. There will be a few chapters being the epilogue to the story and showing where all the characters have ended up. The trip to Atlas will be really fun, trust me. Okay other than the news, ENJOY!!!**

 _1 Week Later... (General POV)_

After leaving Brunswick farms 6 days ago the party of warriors have been heading towards Argus. Red has been leading the way with his horse while Team RWBY followed close behind with Qrow in the back talking with Maria and Oscar. Abyssal was slowly walking down the path, his flames being died down by the cold weather but not put out. Red was riding Abyssal with confidence in his horse, knowing that the horse is immortal due to a curse bestowed upon it by Salem herself.

Team RWBY was having a discussion on their next camping spot and team strategies against certain grim known to be local to the lands of Argus. The Relic of Knowledge strapped to Ruby's hip was bobbing along silently listening to the conversation. Red has met the genie once before actually, though did not ask any questions of Jin only wishing to see if the archives in his orders Grand Library were correct. Red was enjoying the peace until an argument amongst Team RWBY ensued about who should be on first watch.

"It should be me! I got the most sleep last night!" argued Ruby who really wanted to kill some of the local grim.

"No, it should be me. I haven't been on watch since the first day we left." replied Yang who obviously was bored of the lack of grim in the area.

"I watched last night so I would like to nominate Ruby, you did stay up last night Yang." reasoned Weiss as she was wanting Ruby to atleast make some light of the situation they're all in.

"I don't care, I watched for 2 days in a row, I just want to sleep." said Blake who was just wanting the peaceful silence to return on the journey.

"It's best if you guys stop arguing, I don't want Abyssal to be annoyed and try to burn you. He might not look like it but from his millennia of experience, he became really intelligent. Plus, I can tell he's annoyed by its tail." said Red who wanted Abyssal to not actually hurt his niece.

"How do you know he's annoyed by its tail?" asked Weiss who was genuinely curious how someone can tell so much about an animal.

"I can tell because his tail is dripping a lot more than usual and that means he's either annoyed, angry, or just energetic. I doubt he's energetic." reasoned Red.

"I guess you're right." said Weiss now returning to the argument that was turning against Yang.

"FINE! Ruby will be on watch tonight." said Yang who just didn't care anymore and was too angry at her own boredom.

She didn't realize she yelled very loudly, startling Abyssal who breathed an incredible amount of fire.

"Calm boy! Calm! Come on they've stopped" said Red in a very soothing tone.

"YES!" said Ruby who was excited to finally get some action.

"It's getting dark kids, let's set up at that clearing." said Qrow.

This made the entire party realize the sun was just going down the horizon. The yellow ball now a beautiful orange and red, the sky a brilliant pinkish-hue as the sun began its journey down the horizon and the broken moon started to show itself.

"Yeah, well set up there. Come on Team RWBY!" said Ruby who was very excited about being on watch.

 _The Next Morning... (General POV)_

The whole party woke up to a sleeping Ruby cuddled next to Crescent Rose in sniper form.

"Ha, I remember when one of my classmates did that all the time, he was knocked out by my teammate, Ultra-Violet, and he was GONE! In his sleep he cuddled next to his Machine Gun!" said Red who was now laughing at the memory as Qrow started to laugh remembering the day as well.

The laughing caused Ruby to wake up and, after a few minutes, came to her senses and put her beloved weapon in her sash while blushing heavily from embarrassment. Unfortunately the moment was short lived when an all to familiar growl came from the tree line, Red's face immediately change form a face of laughter to a serious face.

"Beowolves, I hear them, pack of 30 if I were to guess." said Red analyzing the sound.

As if on cue, a large pack of Beowolves came out of the brush of the forest, one charged Red who had already taken out his katana and stabbed the grim through its mouth, the blade sticking out of the back of the creatures neck. Red then pulled the blade back and stood in a ready position that's a mix of Weiss's and Qrow's.

"I've got this, don't worry." said Red who was making a battle plan.

"Hey Ruby I would like it if you could give me some sniper support from that tree." Red said as he pointed to a large spruce tree.

Ruby then moved to the tree and deployed her Crescent Rose in scythe-mode, she did a few spins before planting the blade on a tree branch while standing on another, she then loaded her sniper with regular rounds.

"READY OVER HERE!" Ruby yelled excitedly finally finding something to do during the journey.

After hearing Ruby, Red disappeared, being replaced by white rose petals. He appeared half-a-second later behind the pack swinging his katana at the two Beowolves who didn't know what had happened until they were in half. Red then moved, hashing and slashing the groups of Beowolves like they were nothing. He then jumped and did a few front flips before landing on a Beowolf, impaling it with his sword, and swinging it in a circle, killing 3 Beowolves that decided to take the moment to try and injure him. The pack of 30 quickly became a pack of a mere 10. The Beowolves who were now angry at their pack being destroyed decided to send their 2 alphas and 2 others to kill him. These Beowolves were fierce, scars from other huntsman and grim. They stood in a wall and were figuring things out. Red then put his katana back in its sheath before reaching in his uniform. Red reached for his revolvers and unholstered them. He spun them quickly and sunk 4 shots into the 2 alphas, while only giving the regulars 2 shots. The grim froze, not comprehending the quick draw and firing of Red's revolver before falling over dead. Red then raised his hand and then clenching it into a fist. Ruby understood the signal and opened fire on the rest, killing every single one with one shot each. The rest of the party was just waiting for any que for backup and, after seeing the grim cleared, lowered their weapons and went to regroup at the camp fire. Ruby hopped down from the tree and put her weapon back in the sash, smiling wildly at how she managed to one-shot every grim. The whole party reconvened and discussed everything.

"Good job Red! You still got it do you!?" said Qrow now happy to see his friend didn't change one bit.

"ha! Yep I do. I have to still do my job Qrow not to mention I mainly fight people due to my profession." said Red who was proud that he was able to kill so many beowolves without even breaking a sweat.

"Good sniping Ruby! Qrow did teach you well, I wish I could've seen you use that scythe, knowing Qrow's skill with Harbinger I would've seen a show." Red said enthusiastically making Ruby blush from the praise knowing that not only was it genuine, but it was coming from one of the best huntsman or Remnant.

Red was beaming with pride for his niece and decided to explain his semblance.

"I did learn from Qrow that he told you about my love-life when I was gone and how I had a 'Special Case' when it came to it. Well I have another one of those when it comes to my semblance." Red explained with all of Team RWBY now listening intently.

"I have 3 actually." Red said causing Ruby to be the first one to respond.

"REALLY!? What are they? How? Tell me NOW!" Ruby said over-enthusiastically.

"Yes, I do. To answer all your questions. My three semblances are pretty great. The ability to travel the speed of light, the ability to become invisible, and the ability to appear like anyone in front of a target or person. How? Hmm I don't really know. I was born like it. One side-effect is that my aura drains more rapidly then everyone else. While, when it started, it caused me to be pretty weak and easily exploited during combat, I learned to take it to my advantage. I learned to control my aura faster than most and earlier than most and became pretty powerful. That's when I started to become as powerful as I am today." Red explained as the team just listened in awe.

"That's amazing!" said Ruby who was very impressed and in awe of the rare occurance.

While the whole team bombarded Red with questions Qrow just watched from a distance and laughed, remembering when Red told his team and STRQ about his semblances. After a few minutes everyone calmed down and packed up camp. After 15 minutes they were back on the road.

"Well that was an interesting morning" said Weiss who remembered that it's not even 12:00 yet.

"Yeah it has Weiss. Guess it just goes to show you how unpredictable the non-train path of Argus is." Ruby replies cheerfully as she gestured towards the forest.

"Yeah, you're telling me Rubles, this place is pretty exciting!" said an enthusiastic Yang.

Yang then punched her 2 arms together this caused the rest of the team and Red to laugh as they went down the path that led to Argus.

 **And that's Chapter 3! I decided to make this one a simple chapter that highlights Red's skills as a huntsman and to add an awesome action scene. I will be writing and publishing chapter 4 this weekend and then wait to see reviews! If they're mostly positive then I will continue the story. If you don't like some things with the story please leave nice reviews and not ugly reviews that are only meant to spark a reaction. Other than that, have a nice day guys!!!**


	4. Kephallonia

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 4! I'm getting inspirations from my, so far, favorite Assassins Creed, Odyssey! I am loving the story so far and I haven't really found a way to include some of the aspects from quests I've played but I do like some of the ideas from them. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Later that day... (General POV)_

The party was walking down the same path that takes them to Argus and, hopefully, takes them by a few inns or villages. The team was discussing strategies in case the White Fang decided to hunt them down. After 30 minutes of the team adding and subtracting strategies from their playbook Red noticed a few lazy pillars of smoke, very thin, like smoke from a chimney. Red then decided that it could be a camp by a rogue militia so he decided to ride ahead and scout.

"Hey guys, I see some smoke over there to the North West. I'm going to ride ahead to make sure it's a village and not a military camp or something." said Red who didn't want the rest of the party to freak out when he just started to ride faster down the path.

"Okay, we'll keep walking along the path until you come back and if your not and we see a base, we'll hide in the forest." replied Ruby, taking the initiative to talk to her team more privately without the guy on a horse 2 feet ahead of them listening.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit!" yelled Red who started to speed up Abyssal and yelled "HYAH!" before smacking the reigns onto the horse. The horse made a loud noise and reared back before taking off in a mad sprint.

 _30 minutes later... (Red's POV)_

I finally came to the source of the smoke and climbed off my horse a few feet before the clearing and hid in the brush just in case. I moved forward and finally found the force of the smoke.

" _A village! Perfect!"_ I thought as I put away my M1903 Springfield sniper variant and walked into the town.

I examined the rather cozy town and saw just how nice it is. It had a Main Street that went into the circle that was connected to every other street in the village. I was reminded of ancient cities of civilizations that once ruled this world. I looked around the actual Main Street and saw a few houses along with multiple restaurants that looked like they were made of ancient buildings.

" _ancient must be the theme here"_ I thought as I looked at the other buildings.

At the very end of the street at the town square I saw the main attraction of the town, a very large Inn that looked very nice and appealing on the outside. I walked in and rang the bell to which a kind old couple walked out and greeted me.

"Hello welcome to the Kephallonia Inn!" said the old man who was obviously not used to new costumers and faces but looked delighted to meet new people.

"Thank you, you have a very nice inn yourself. Listen, I'll take 4 rooms for let's see 1... 2... 7! 7 more people!" I said to the old man.

"Alright I'll get your keys! If I may ask, where is your party?" the old man asked looking around me for more people.

"They're still on the road, we were on the Argus Limited until the train crashed after a nasty grim attack." I said.

Part of it was true but I was actually not on the train I was actually just at Brunswick farms to clean up after a meeting and party amongst the council of my order.

"I see, so you're not around here, we'll that doesn't matter that'll be 750 lien!" the old man said.

I wasn't surprised I knew that Mistral was a special case as most of their inns actually charge for room AND person.

"Alright, I noticed a restaurant attached to this place and I see that it is quite busy. I would like to reserve that large booth over there for my party. We've been out in the cold for a week with nothing but fruits and berries and game in the forest." I said knowing that everyone is hungry including myself.

"That's actually my job here, my husband is in charge of the rooms while I'm in charge of the food." said the old woman.

"Oh sorry, forgive me for my mistake." I said not meaning to offend her by just talking to her husband.

"It's okay, I know you're not from around here, I'll make those reservations. It expires in 1 hour." she said as she walked into the door, as she opened the door the clings and clangs of pots could be heard.

" _must be the kitchen"_ I thought as I then handed the lien to the man and told him my thanks before I left.

When I walked back to the forest I saw my horse had vanished.

"Come on Abyssal I wasn't going to be there all night." I said to myself as I then planted my katana on the ground.

"ABYSSAL I SUMMON YOU!" I yelled as a hole in the ground formed, revealing a land of fire before my horse crawled out and greeted me by nuzzling my cheek.

"Yeah yeah I know come on let's go back to the guys." I said to Abyssal as I hopped on.

I then hit the reigns on Abyssal and he sped off back towards the group.

 _15 minutes later... (General POV)_

Red returned and the group immediately greeted the returning member. Red got off and walked towards the group, Qrow was the first to ask.

"So. What did you find Red?" Qrow asked as he was looking for any wounds and, after not finding any blood stains, returned his gaze to Red's eyes.

"I found a village named Kephallonia. I found an Inn and bought us all rooms, there's also a restaurant with a reservation for all of us come on we need to go it expires in one hour!" Red said excitedly.

At the sound of food everyone hurried down the path, while Maria just rode on Red's horse so she wouldn't be left behind.

 _25 minutes later... (General POV)_

The team arrived to the Inn, unpacked in their rooms, and all went down to the restaurant. The waiter at the front desk greeted them and guided them to their table. The team sat down and took their orders.

"Stay right here, me and Qrow are getting drinks. Oscar said he wasn't feeling hungry at the moment so I took the liberty of having food made to go for him. Maria went into town and said to do the same." explained Red after team RWBY noticed the absence of the two.

After Red and Qrow left team RWBY was discussing the nice town before 3 men approached them, each of them looked like they're huntsman or even bandits by the way they dress.

"Hey ladies" said the one in front, obviously the leader of the trio.

"What do you want?" asked Yang in a stern voice, easily picking up the flirty attitude of the men.

"Feisty, just like I like 'em" said one of the men behind the leader.

"I suggest you leave, before you regret staying." said Weiss giving them her famous 'Ice Queen' death glare.

The men then started to get aggressive getting closer to the table.

"It's best you don't say anything or else." said the leading man.

It was then that the team realized they had drawn pistols. The team panicked not knowing what was happening. Out of nowhere 6 more men approached the table.

"I suggest you don't do anything stupid, or you'll regret doing it." the man in front said obviously mocking Weiss.

Out of nowhere there was a large bang and a scream.

 _2 minutes earlier... (Red POV)_

Qrow and I were sitting at the bar drinking. Qrow was obviously drinking to get drunk while I was just drinking to have something to do.

"I remember when we would all do this, when Summer would invite you guys even when we didn't want her to. Or when we all went out as friends." said Qrow, reminiscing on the old times.

The mention of Summer had me a little startled, I've never liked the mention of my sister after her death. Qrow obviously noticed my change in stature and change the subject.

"Well, other than that, how is the Brotherhood these days." asked Qrow.

I could tell he was curious on where I've been.

"The Brotherhood is doing good these days. I hate to brag but we've prospered ever since I got myself together after Summer's untimely death. We've been doing a lot of great things." I responded.

Qrow, who was satisfied with my answer then turned and drank and kept to himself. It was then I realized that there were 9 men around my niece's team.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered as I got up and walked towards them.

One man turned around and I saw he had a gun, I then reached for my revolvers.

" _There are 6 I can kill with 2 shots each. Hopefully, they hit."_ I thought as I then pulled my revolvers out.

Twirling them until I found the trigger, my thumb was on the hammer. I then shot, my first bullet launching out of the revolver. Time seemed to slow down as one of the men straightened, the next shot brought him down. The next shots were fired in rapid succession until there was only 3 left. I then walked towards them and the 2 charged me.

 _"Big mistake."_ I thought as I activated my weapon.

 _Present... (Ruby POV)_

I saw the 2 men charge my uncle with the intent to hurt him. Once the men came close I realized how open they're defense was, my thoughts were confirmed after they launched and Red struck.

" _Odd. He didn't punch them."_ I thought as I realized he just put both of the palms of his hands on their throats.

"Guys, I know I'm not good at close combat but... isn't he supposed to punch them?" I asked.

It was then I noticed the look of shock on my team and I noticed that the men weren't moving and were also still. It was then I saw something, I saw blood trickling out and down the outside of their throats.

"He, stabbed them? HOW!?" I said to myself.

After a few seconds that felt like an hour he let his hands of the two guys' throats. It was then I saw it.

"A blade? He had a blade hidden on his wrist?" I asked to myself again.

I saw the blades retract and Red confront the last man.

"Let's fight fair this time shall we?" Red asked in a very intimidating growl.

"Sure. Hope your ready to die Assassin!" the man shouted as he charged with his fists.

The man did a leap, pushing off with his left foot and attempted to punch Red with his right fist. Red swayed to the side and, after the man stumbled forward, countered with a punch to the side of the face after the man turned back. The man was obviously frustrated and charged with a basic run and attempted to uppercut Red but Red moves his head to dodge it and countered with a kick to the chin and a punch to the chest. The man stumbled back and caught himself on a table, Red went and grabbed a full bottle of whiskey and smashed it on the man's head. The whiskey was Qrow's and he realized what was happening and went to help Red, but the man pulled his gun on my uncle.

"Hold up. I thought you said to fight fair." the man said smugly as he aimed his gun at Qrow.

"Qrow! Sit down before you get hurt." Red said as he gestured for Qrow to sit. When Qrow sat down he just sat and watched as Red took the opportunity to go behind the man and punch him in the back of the head. This seemed to do the job as the man was knocked out. Red reached in the mans jacket and pulled out a note. He seemed worried at first and then a little angry.

"Uncle Red? What's wrong?" I asked noting the serious look in his eyes.

"Here's what the note says. Ahem-" Red said before clearing his throat.

"Guys listen!" I whisper-yelled to my team as they were looking st each other until they snapped towards Red. Surprised I would take that kind of tone towards them. Red then waited and read the note out loud.

"'Mercenaries, your task is to kill the Assassin roaming the Argus path with a party of 5 huntsman and a farm boy and an old woman. You must make sure we have a strangle hold on the village to keep the wood stockpiles away from the town. We've been ambushing shipments of necessities and we would like you to join us after the job is done. Meet us at the road to the North and wait to ambush the next shipment.' God... Dammit..." Red said after he read the note.

I was shocked and I could tell my team was too. I didn't know what to say, how did they know Red was out here? Who is watching us?

"Hah! we won't need to worry. That was the whole bandit tribe. I guess they all wanted to gang up on me and tried to use you guys as a bargaining chip. Well, let's go to our rooms. Keep your guard up guys. I'll go see if Qrow is alright." Red said as he gestured towards the room and Qrow.

"Okay Uncle Red! Come on team let's go to our rooms." I said as the team started to follow me to a long hallway that had many rooms on the right side while on the left there was a large balcony with a view of the village.

"Come on Weiss, let's go inside." I said to Weiss as we went inside the room.

"Got it Ruby, I'm going to take a shower I'll be out and then you can go." said Weiss who looked exhausted.

"Alright Weiss! Then we can rest!" I said as I gestured towards the bed excitedly.

Weiss chuckled and walked in the bathroom.

" _Gods she's pretty."_ I thought subconsciously.

"Wait... what did I just say?" I said as I just thought on what I... well thought!

"I'm probably just tired. I'll think I'll get some rest and Weiss can wake me." I said as I layed in my surprisingly nice bed.

I then waited until the silent abyss of sleep took me.

 **And that was chapter 4! Let me know what you think and if you spot any spelling errors I could've missed after reading it back over. Have a nice day!**


	5. Ancient Memories & Ancient Power

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 5! I don't know what to say other then that there will be many of these chapters about Red spread across the story. Revealing more about his... secret weapon and himself. Anyways, ENJOY!!! (BTW, the cross is not a Christian religious symbol in the story. In RWBY I don't know what the cross means but it doesn't mean OUR religion. Just wanted to clarify.)**

 _Later on the same night... (Red POV, third person)_

Red went into his room and immediately let out a long sigh. "Gods! Why can't I seem to get a break!?" Red said exhaustingly and angrily as he just punched at the air. "I might as well take a shower" Red said to no one. Red was by himself as Qrow was going to stay at the bar for a bit, Red then walked to the bed and took off all his weapons and laid them on the bed. He then reached for his emblem which was colored nicely, after he found hit he pulled on the emblem. Instead of clothing he pulled off the cross, " _A cross made of the metals of ancient humans and humans that came before us."_ He thought to himself as he then went into the bathroom. After he went inside he stripped out of his clothes and went into the shower, the surprisingly warm water soothed him as it hit his face and trickled down his body. He was in peace and started to think to himself. Little did he know that outside the cross started glowing a bright orange, the light only increasing in power as the edges of the cross continued to glow a bright orange that made it appear like it was in a pit of lava. Red seemed to notice the light and only sighed desperately "No. not again." Red said as he just watched the light finally breach the door and it filled the room...

 _8 years ago... (Red POV)_

I was at the palace of my order, the Assassins, located deep in the vale mountains. The place was huge and had huge grounds as the palace was carved into the mountain. Towers and walls line the top of the mountain and the edge as, on the inside, houses and facilities were organized into a village like area. The main palace took up a lot of space, the middle the original palace which was built 3,000 years ago and was added on to eventually take up the entire side of the mountain. I was in the Grand Master's Office, which was a grand office filled with paper and papyrus showing all of remnants history since humanities recent formation and is still expanding. Out the large window that allowed me view to the whole palace grounds, I saw the one thing I've always loved to see. I saw people living their lives, I loved to what my order of Assassins did in their spare time. Then I noticed a new contract on my desk. "Hmm, a naval contract. The Acquila could use some more sailing since I last sailed her 7 months back." I said to nobody as I started towards the door.

 _30 minutes later... (Red POV)_

I walked into the naval storage for the Assassins. After passing by many boats and ships I found my two ships. Both are family heirlooms, one is the infamous trireme known as the 'Wilted Rose' that sailed the ancient seas destroying pirates and assisting the ancient kings of the kingdoms in naval battles. The other is the Acquila, the ship from the Great War era, a wooden ship with cannons. Both ships are refurbished so I wouldn't mind taking both, but I decided to take the Acquila because I simply know it can do more damage to pirates and it can be nicer to sail. "Hmm, I need to make a call first" I said as I walked out the room and called my first mate, Rojo.

 _1 week later... (Red POV)_

Hell. Hell is all I can describe as to what is happening. The sun is hiding behind the clouds of war. The seas a roaring tide as a storm runs rampant on the northeastern coast of Mistral. My ship violently turning and going angles I didn't think you could even go on water. "CAPITANO! WE HAVE TWO SHIPS INCOMING!" yelled Rojo while he was hanging on to one of the ropes that tie to the sails on the main mast. Our ship was surrounded by wreckage of 5 others, all of them pirates. "FULL SAIL TOWARDS THOSE SHIPS!" I yelled as I pointed towards the pirate ships. After my order the crew redeployed the sails fully and the shop took off towards the ships, I then prepared to yank my wheel left. "LEFT BROADSIDE PREPARE TO FIRE!" I yelled, the crew then moved to the cannons ready to rain hell on the ships. I then yanked the wheel to the left and the ship complied very quickly and sharply. "LEFT BROADSIDE OPEN FIRE!" I yelled as the left side of the ship erupted in cannon fire, every cannon firing a cannonball infused with fire dust. The cannonballs hit both ships, who were sailing side by side, and destroyed them instantly. After celebrating our victory that the pirate fleet was destroyed I realized that we were heading towards land. I tried desperately to try and turn away, or slow down. I knew it was too late. The crew noticed too and immediately took action after the order no sailor would want to here "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I yelled as the crew braced. I waited and then I heard a deafening scratching of the wood on the sand on the shallow sea. I then heard the ship lift and I was raised in the air and dropped, and then there was darkness.

 _2 hours later... (Red POV)_

I woke up... on a beach? I didn't remember anything until I raised my head, it was then that all the memories came rushing back into my head. I looked around and saw my ship about 30 yards from where I was, "aww... shit!" I whisper-yelled as I tried to get up. I immediately fell down and realized that my leg was badly injured and I couldn't walk at the moment. After a bit of trying I finally got up and managed to walk to my ship. I immediately started to look for my crew mates and I started in the ship. I saw 7 of my crew unconcious and 3 unlucky men impaled through what's supposed to be the mast. "Ah gods. Disgusting. They deserve a proper funeral and not this." I said as I went over to the 7 crewmen. I then grabbed my revolver which miraculously stayed on my holster as did all my other weapons. I then raised my gun and fired. The crewmen immediately stirred and, after seeing it was me, calmed down. They got up and started gathering what was left of the supplies and put it on the beach. I then went around the ship and woke up the crew that wasn't dead from hypothermia or being impaled by parts of the ship. I found Rojo who was somehow 50 yards away and passed out "Gods! Rojo please don't be dead man I need your help here!" I yelled as I shook Rojo, luckily for me, Rojo woke up and looked around, obviously dazed, until realizing what happened and immediately got up and looked towards the ship and what was left of the crew. "Good atleast most of us made it" said Rojo as he was surveying the beach. "Yeah, hey I'm going to go investigate the inland and try to find any villages or food. Tell the crew this and make sure they're not hurt." I said as I started to go inland. It was then I realized what the inland was, " _A fucking jungle! Gods dammit! Can I not have any luck today!?"_ I thought as I walked in the forest.

 _After 20 minutes of walking around... (Red POV)_

I was walking around thinking about going back until I felt something on my back, where my emblem should be and I reached towards it. It was my cross, and it was glowing orange at the top. "What?" I asked as I just looked at it, I then realized I had the cross at a pointing position. "No way." I muttered to myself as I started to walk the direction it was glowing. After about 10 minutes of walking the top half of the cross was glowing brightly now, I looked up and saw a pair of giant black doors mad out of material I don't recognize. I didn't know what to do, so I held my cross up to the door and, to my surprise, opened and revealed a cave with the same black stone with orange in it lining the walls. " _What the hell is this?"_ I thought to myself as I walked in. The place was... ancient yet the walls looked very advanced as far as architecture goes. I walked further in where I found a smaller door. It wouldn't open... so I walked into another door that was open to the right. I walked in and it looked kind of like an amphitheater... yet smaller. All of the sudden the floor folded down and made a staircase down to the stage? I don't know what to call it. When the stairs stopped the stage lit up and a giant orange ball appeared, but it was transparent. " _Wait a minute... that's a map of Remnant."_ I thought as I walked towards it. All of the sudden the holo-map of Remnant lit up with blue dots all around the map. Then a voice rang out in the building. "Syncing data... synced. Data log 693. It has been 4 days since the catastrophe." The robotic sounded voice ended and another spoke up. This one was more human. "I won't be living much longer I'm afraid. Water is dried up and there's no food for miles. I'm most likely one of the only ones left out of our world. The gods abandoned us. I found this tomb by chance... it was the tomb of a king I don't remember the name of and he ruled the land of I don't care. I found some rare metals that are magical, I might use the slight bit of magic I have left to infuse what's left of me into them. It's risky but if it works then I can live on. The price is this person most not only survive initial contact but needs a source of magic in the first place. I must do it. To whoever finds this. There is no gods to bless you now." the old man speaking sounded like he died after the last word. The robotic mans voice came back to conclude the message and a large door that I had just noticed opened and I continued to explore. The narrow cave cleared into a massive chamber, the walls of the cave going as high as they can and even a few holes in the ceilings revealed beams of light shining through. But that's not what took my breath away. Pillars, massive pillars built form a black stone I don't recognize stretched high into the air, almost blocking the holes in the ceiling. It was beautiful. I saw a tiny table like brick with black metals that were beginning to glow a bright orange. Suddenly I heard a voice that I haven't heard in a long time, "Get those metals it'll help you and your order." said the voice in my head, that voice, was from my cross. My cross is made of the same metals that are the same kind of the metals I'm looking at right now. The woman in the crosses name was Ateheia, she was part of the precursor race that was wiped out by the god of darkness, and sometimes annoying. "Won't there just be another annoying voice in my head?" I asked aloud knowing that no one is around. "No it will just be magical metals in your pouch until you deposit them at the palace in the Vale mountain ranges." Ateheia said sarcastically. Knowing that I went to the metals and grabbed them. All of the sudden I was in pain like I was being shot with a machine gun with infinite ammo, I screamed loudly as I fell and clutched the metals in pain until I heard a male voice that sounded like a whisper mutter something like 'you are worthy' and then it died and the metals stopped glowing bright orange. I no longer felt like I was in pain. In fact... I felt incredible, I felt like I could run 50 miles and not break a sweet. I then turned around and began to walk out and, after taking one last look, left the tomb if that's what the guy in the message called it. I walked out to hear Rojo screaming for my name. "CAPITANO!?" "CAPITANOOO!?" I wasn't gone for long why would they be searching for me? I then saw the sky, it was cloudy again? It was perfectly clear when I went in. " _Odd"_ I thought as I remembered that they were most likely panicked and decided to get back to the crash site... only to see it was completely fixed. "What...?" I asked myself as my crew noticed me and I heard them all collectively yell "CAPTAIN!" as they bee-lined it towards me. Full on sprinting until they reached me. "Capitano!" Rojo was the first to reach me, "I'm so glad you came back it's been a whole week!" I was shocked. "A week!? First off. Good job on the ship Vert and Bleu! Next, I was only gone for a few hours." I said to Rojo as he looked at me weird "You're joking... right? Where were you?" I then explained everything and they looked at me like I had just said ghosts were real and that Magenta really wasn't a Faunus. I then showed them the metal and a dawn of understanding washed on Rojo's face as he then explained to me what the metals were. "Those are the same metals that your mentor made your cross with." Rojo said with a serious whisper. At the mention of my mentor I flinched visibly. My mentor was a very good man, he taught me everything I know, he was the leader of the Assassins before I took over and the only reason I'm the leader now is he appointed me leader after he died during a coup. I then started to talk to Rojo but... wait why do I see myself? Why am I going backwards? The fuck? Why am I in the sky? I can't see shit! WHAT!

 _Present Day (Third-Person POV)_

The light in the room of the inn subsided as Red woke up " _on my bed?"_ Red thought as he looked around and noticed that he somehow was fully clothed and on the bed instead of when he was naked and in the shower. Red looked around to see the door being busted down by Ruby with her team behind her. "WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE?!" Yelled Ruby who calmed down after only seeing Red in the bed looking a little dazed. Red snapped out of it and looked to Ruby and her team. "Why are you barging in here?" Red asked shocked at the sudden event until he realized that he wasn't in a place where everyone knew him, he wasn't in a place where everyone knew of his cross. "Oh." Red said as he looked at his cross which was glowing a faint orange. "What happened? We saw a bright light and thought something bad happened." Yang suddenly said as team RWBY lowered their weapons and when they originally had adrenaline, was now replaced with a genuine curiosity. "Well... I guess I do owe you guys and explanation. My cross is not ordinary, it was made with special metals that my old mentor had when I first became an Assassin when I was 12. At my third year at beacon I thought I heard my cross talk to me during a mission to exterminate a lot of Beowolves in the middle of the Emerald Forest. I was in combat and shrugged it aside until I heard a voice later that night. At first I thought I was crazy, but then I finally acknowledge the voice in my mind. It turns out the voice was from the cross. The metals were ancient and from the precursor race that Ozpin came from, apparently, they hid a subconscious of the people that originally owned them. My cross's name is Blood Rain but the subconscious inside's name is Ateheia. She then gifted me something for finally allowing her to kind of live again. She gifted me a power in my silver eyes that is incredibly dangerous to myself. I will only use it once when I'm in big trouble. However, if I get really deep into my combat you will see a hint of it, you will see a symbol appear around my eye. The symbol will just appear, but it will mean that I have way better accuracy with my ranged weapons. But the cross has the magical abilities to unlock ancient tombs that hold these metals. I've been collecting these metals so I can gather them into one place and keep them safely out of reach at my order's HQ. You see... the metals are dangerous, the subconscious' in them are incredibly judging. If you don't have silver eyes AKA if you don't have magic, then you will be killed by the magical metals and either used as a vessel in a restricted environment of just die. It's another reason I've been gone and absent. I couldn't let anything about this slip out into the public. For what it's worth. I'm sorry." Red finished with a sad expression on his face. Before any of team RWBY could respond Red said one more thing "Dammit, why did it become so difficult when my sister died?" and with that Red concluded and looked to the girls.

"Any Questions?"

 **And that's chapter 5! Sorry I was inactive for so long. I got caught up in Odyssey and I've been playing it a lot! Then I got Rainbow Six Siege so I've been very busy playing both of those games. I'm going to start writing more so stay tuned!**


	6. Past Connections

**Hello! Sorry for not being active for awhile. Have no excuse this time to be honest. Well other than that I know what you're really here for. This chapter will basically be part QA segment and the rest will be more info on the modern day Assassins order. Which means it will remind you of games and movies like Rainbow Six Siege and Heat and all that. Enjoy!**

 _Present Time (Third Person POV)_

"Any Questions?" Red asked as he looked towards team RWBY rather serious. He was waiting for the worse questions that would most likely strike a nerve. But, what he got completely surprised him.

"OHH your cross can talk? That's so AWESOME!" yelled Ruby as she went to pick up the cross.

"RUBY NO!" Red yelled as he took the cross last minute. "Ruby! Remember what I said, they judge you. That could've easily been your demise!" Red said as he gently placed the cross far away from the rest of team RWBY.

"Sorry. Other than that, I want to ask something. Why were you here if you were searching for ancient temples, isn't one of them near here then?" Ruby asked as she started to look out the window and towards the quiet village.

"No. I was riding my horse to Argus to find my crew that had my ship, so we can go to Atlas. I'm going to see Ironwood, talk to him a bridge an alliance with the Assassins as well as, well I was going to meet all of you also." Red said as he looked at his scroll, showing a picture of his ship to team RWBY. The ship was a wooden ship with about 12 cannons above decks and 18 cannons below decks. The wooden ship looks weak but if you look close enough you can see modern armor behind the wood after renovations were made recently to make the ship stronger and more combat capable. On the masts of the ship are magnificent sails that are black and have a white Assassins logo. The ship is named 'The Acquila'. On the Acquila there's Red and his crew posing for the picture. Red wearing his captain uniform which is only his regular attire but outfitted for long sea voyages and battles with grim and pirates. While the rest of the crew wore either crew uniforms that would be appropriate for a ship like the 'Acquila' while others are in Assassins uniforms. Team RWBY marveled at the picture while Yang did an loud and audible whistle.

"Damn, that's a nice hunk a wood you got there." Yang said. She then got smacked in the back of the head by Blake.

"Quiet Yang!" Blake whispered as she proceeded to observe the photo closer. She then realized something that surprised her. Almost a quarter of the crew were faunus, and they looked as happy as they could be. "Uhm... Red can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away" Red said as he put his scroll away and sat back down on the bed.

"I wanted to ask about the faunus in your order. Why did they join? I'm the White Fang we were told that you didn't allow faunus though I never really believed it. I just want to know what it's like for them." Blake asked timidly as she looked at Red.

"The faunus? I see why. Yeah most of them join either because we treat them as we treat anyone else and they have the opportunity to be part of something that's truly equal, or they join because of the White Fang itself. I know Sun Wukong, his parents actually joined our order but were sadly killed during a raid on a bandit camp. He was I believe 8 at the time. We offered to take him in but by the time we went to get him he was gone and there was a note saying how he didn't want to join our order because he felt that he wasn't the type that would join us. But other than that, they're fine." Red said as he looked up thoughtfully, thinking about every faunus he knows in the order and trying to analyze the buildings and mini-society they have for any discrimination.

"That's good, I think that's all for me today. I'm tired and I'm bored, I'm going to go read." Blake said as she started to stretch and yawn.

"Hey don't go yet, I got a good story to tell you. It is about when we raided a White Fang compound to kill a high ranking member. If you don't want to listen you can go." Red said as he started to remember something pretty important that could help him and Blake get well acquainted so he can work easier with a former enemy.

"I'll listen I guess." Blake said as she sat back down and started to listen.

 _4 years ago... (Red POV)_

It was dark... very dark in the Mistralian jungle. The large stadium like lights lit up the compound like there was a soccer game going on. I was looking at the 15 foot high wall that went around the compound and the entrance specifically. They had aura sensors on the sides so if it detected a semblance or aura that was passing through the entrance it didn't recognize, than it would raise an alarm and cause the whole thing to go on lockdown. I look towards the two guards up top on the platform, they're just talking and smoking.

"Two tangos. See them?" I said over my radio that was built in on my current uniform's helmet. It was a tactical black leather uniform bearing my order's logo on the shoulder patches. Over that lay a Kevlar vest with multiple ammo clips for my two different guns that I had and multiple flash bangs and grenades. On my waist is a belt with 2 drones on my left side and a Desert Eagle .50 on my right in a holster. I was wearing a black tactical ballistic helmet that had night vision goggles on the top front and had a radio coming from the right side where my ear would be. To top it all off is the gun I'm currently holding and using to aim and identify targets. An M4 with SOPMOD attachments. That being an ACOG scope, suppressor, laser sight for night vision, and a tactical stock.

"Yeah we see them. Waiting for your order." said Vert. Vert was in a sniping post in a tree about 50 yards from the entrance, there they could see everything. Alongside him was Bleu, who had a suppressed Remington Model 700. Its laser scope currently occupied by a guards head. Vert had a M40A3 which had a suppressor on it as well. While Bleu was great with his laser scope. Vert had a standard looking glass scope. But that was where the classic feeling ended. When you would look in the scope the top would light up with green numbers and letters. This would be confusing to anyone normal and not well-verses in weaponry but this was a rangefinder Vert has built into the scope to assist him in long-range shots. Both men have the two guards in their sights.

"Weapons free for you two. However, after the two guards are gone you shoot under my orders got it?" I said as I then aimed at a guard with my M4 in the event of a miss. Behind me are 2 men with similar outfits. Alongside them are 2 females with the same outfits but they're more suited for the female body.

"Ha ha I got it." said Vert as he then moved his finger from the front of the trigger cage to the trigger itself, only very gently.

"Bleu I got the guy on left. You get guy on the right." said Vert as he started to lightly squeeze the trigger. The tension of the shot stared to build between the two as they found their targets in their sights.

"Okay I see him ready?" said Bleu as he also started to lightly squeeze the trigger.

"Ready." said Vert as he started to count.

"3... 2... 1... fire!" Vert said. In an instant everything let go for the two. Their breathes were gone and all their feelings were eliminated except the feeling of the trigger easily being pulled by their finger. The first guard dropped and the second almost a millisecond later. They felt out of breath and numb for only a second, they were experienced snipers after all.

I looked as the two guards fell. "Good job guys" I said over the radio. What I got in response was a 'thank you' and a go-ahead from the two observers. We moved to the entrance.

"EMP ready!" said one of the females as they tossed it to the door. The EMP exploded and the door lights went off and the aura sensors failed, we were clear to go inside. I then took the lead and entered the compound followed by the others. There were a few guards sitting at a fire just talking. We killed them quickly and silently as we moved to the main cement building. The cement building was three stories high and the primary target was inside.

"Gray cut the power. Should be around back." I said as we got to the door.

"Alright. Hey Grey, come with me I might need backup." Gray said as he went to the back. One of the females went with him. We waited at the door until we heard the sound of buzzing and the complex getting a lot darker. We pulled our night vision goggles over our eyes and I opened the door slowly with my M4 pointed inside at all time. I then forcefully opened the door and aimed in all directions looking for targets. We then started to clear the first floor, periodically going in rooms and eliminating targets. After everyone was killed we moved up the stairs and Gray and Grey caught up with us. We then started to clear every room until 4 men came downstairs with a firearm and, after stopping at an open door, saw us and started to aim. We managed to kill them in time to where they didn't fire, or else we would've gotten out of there. I then checked the open door and found a target but I halted. I took off my NVGs. In front of me was what looked to be a cat faunus that looked 12-14. Her black ears were up and alert and her amber eyes were glowing back at me. She didn't have her weapon and appeared to be scrambling for one. She reached for something attached to a ribbon at her waist, I realized it was a gun. "Please don't do that." I said as she froze and looked at me again.

"Why? You're just going to kill me anyway, I know your type. You hate us and want us all gone." said the girl as she glared at me with the upmost hatred but there was something there, a doubt in her actions that seemed to have followed her from a long time ago.

"I don't want to kill you. However, your order has been killing innocents, they have declared war on my order since we stopped supporting them due to their radical ways." I said as I kept my weapon pointed but moved my finger to the edge of the trigger cage. The girl said nothing and looked down. She almost looked... ashamed.

"Look. I see hope in you kid. I see that you aren't like everyone else here. When you see the error of your ways and regret the heinous things you've participated in, go and use that training that you initially learned for evil... and use it for good." I said as I lowered my weapons and shut the door and barred it with a door jamming device that I had equipped on my tactical vest. "Don't shoot that door and don't shoot the girl inside. She's a non-hostile tango." I said as we kept sweeping the second floor. We finally reached he stairs and went down the long hallway until we reached the door at the end. "Orange, you know what to do." I said. Orange then went up to the door and took out a rectangular pad. He then attached it to the door and unfolded it to where it was more horizontal and then folded it out to be vertical. We got to a safe distance and then orange detonated. I threw in a flashbang. We stormed the room and killed 5 guards inside. The target was at his desk, scared, alone and afraid of what was going to happen. I knew this was the target. I scanned him with my scroll and the faces matched, it was the leading officer of the Mistralian branch of the White Fang. "Positive ID on target." I said as I then pulled out my Desert Eagle. I put it to his head and laid my finger on the trigger gently. "Any last words?" I asked as he looked to me solemnly.

"If there's anything I have to say. It's that I do regret those who I've ordered dead. I really do. I hope the gods can grant me some mercy and not send me to an eternity of damnation." He said as he stared to cry.

"I hope so too." I said as I pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang. The Desert Eagle flying upwards until finally laying to rest back in its original aiming position. The man died instantly. A large hole in his head and a large blood splatter on the chair and wall behind him. He slumped over and died with a look of peace but the same loon of a man with a haunted past. He truly regretted his actions in the last minutes of his life. I respect him for that. We then started to rush out the building but when I got to the girl's room I took away the jamming device and then activated a wireless emergency beacon. That way White Fang members will find her and rescue her. I yelled behind me "DON'T FORGET WHAT I SAID!" . We then rushed out of the compound.

"Vert, Bleu what's your status?" I asked over the radio.

"We're at the rendezvous point and the chopper is here." Bleu said as we got closer. We reached the rendezvous point and boarded that chopper. I went to the pilot and yelled "LET'S GO!" and the chopper started to take off. We started to go back towards base and I looked as the compound got smaller until there was nothing to see except the night sky and trees.

"I hope you take my advice." I said as I pulled out my canteen and drank from it.

 _Present Day... (Third Person POV)_

"And that's it." Red said as he looked toward Blake. She had the look of surprise and understanding on her face. She then started to tear up and looked towards him.

"Thank you. For helping me realize what I was doing was wrong." Blake said as she got up and hugged Red. They hugged for three seconds has he patted her back and backed away slowly.

"I saw potential in you. I'm glad I took advantage of it." Red said as he then looked at the others. "That's basically how we do modern day operations." Red said as he looked towards an awestruck team RWBY.

"That was so cool!" Ruby said as she started to bounce up and down. "How you snuck in without being noticed and used modernized military tactics that aren't used very much an-" Ruby was cut off when the door slammed open and Qrow stumbled in.

"Wha-? Did I miss?" Qrow said drunkenly as he started towards the bed. "I just open the door and there you are. That's pretty nice." Qrow said as he then collapsed on the bed and started to snore.

"Well I think that's all for today, it was pretty long. We'll get started on a journey towards Argus. It should take only 3 more days. Let's get some rest and gather supplies tomorrow morning. Good night gals." Red said as he started to put his weapons in the corner of the room. Team RWBY then made their way to the door and left. But before they all left, Blake stuck her head through the door.

"Thank you. You don't know how much what you said changed me." Then she went and joined back with her team.

 **That's chapter 6, good lord that was hard to write. I didn't really know what to do all I knew was I wanted Red and Blake to at least have some form of contact before the story started. I wrote this story of it because I got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and saw my Desert Eagle .50. That's when it gave me the idea. Thanks for reading and I'll try updating by the end of the month!**


	7. Scars of a Past Once Bright

**Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of my first fanfic. So I've worked harder after some grammar issue discussion and I've researched more about proper English writing. Last chapter was an example. I'm hoping to keep the style of writing as the last chapter. So what's happening? Find out! Enjoy!**

 _3 days later... early morning (Third Person POV)_

Yang's bike was having no problem dragging the cart weighted with everyone. Red's horse was happy after being fed carrot-cakes, his favorite, and his tail was dripping much more magma than usual. The morale was good and everyone was contempt with the conditions. Yesterday a snow storm hit and they had to take camp for an entire day setting them back a day and a half.

"Red? I want to ask a question" said Maria Calavera as her robotic eyes narrowed towards Red.

"Ask away." Red said as he turned around on his horse and proceeded to sit the opposite direction and looked back towards everyone.

"What war did you fight in? I'm curious, Qrow mentioned a trench war." Maria said as she looked towards Red expectantly. A few days ago Maria let it slip that she was the "Grimm Reaper", the famous huntress. Qrow and Red were surprised and now nervous around their idol. They composed themselves eventually and everything turned normal again in the party of 8.

"Come to think of it I am genuinely curious. Since I was asleep when the light went off a couple days ago." said Oscar as he also looked towards Red expectantly. The whole party, except Qrow who was looking down, looked at Red. Red, had a far away look on his face, it was like he wasn't even there. He started telling the story.

 _18 years ago... mountain plains in Mistral... "New Mistral Heights" (Red POV)_

I woke up to the sound of artillery booming in the distance. I sat up in my tiny makeshift bed in the opposite side of the trench. The wood was strong a sturdy. It's been two weeks since I first arrived and it's been not good at all. 200,000 Assassins came to back up the pro-Mistralian forces. The civil war has been brutal. Over 500,000 pro-Mistralian forces lost their lives while over 600,000 pro-separatist forces lost their lives. The Assassins decided to intervene after the rogue militia forces started to execute rich Mistral civilians. The Grand Master was also fearful that this revolt could spark another Great War. So the Assassins' army was called upon to serve as reinforcements to the exhausted veterans of the Mistralian army. When we arrived we saw the forces we were now fighting with. We saw men wearing makeshift eye-patches because their eyes were either shot out or stabbed out. We saw men being carried to field hospitals with their arms nowhere to be seen and we saw piles of artillery shells stacked wherever free space was available. What we saw was just the tip of the iceberg. We were nervous and scared. Now here I am, sitting in a trench that has been apparently cleaned up a good bit since the beginning of the war. I noticed that morning was approaching and I got up and grabbed my Springfield sniper rifle. I took the scope off, however, because I feel that it would be better in "over the top" combat. Today was going to be a bad day and I know it. Rumors going around about a trench charge. It was confirmed when a lieutenant handed me a whistle and said.

"When your watch hits 1200 hours tomorrow. Blow this and you go first, blow it more until you can see all your men out of the trench and running towards the enemy's trench". He then walked off to his own platoon and I stood there, dumbfounded.

I then went and checked my wrist watch. It read 8:00, and I knew that my platoon was four hours away from hell. I then started to go towards battalion mess.

 _A few hours later... (Red POV)_

I stood there and everyone else was around me. Facing towards No-Man's-Land. I checked my watch and it was 11:59. I slowly put the whistle in my mouth and waited, I pulled out one of my revolvers, and waited. It was the longest minute of my life. But then my watch hit 12:00. I then blew as hard as I could, the whistle came to life with a shrill call, a call that was inviting the men to come over the wall and be cut down mercilessly. I pushed myself over the wall and kept blowing, waving my revolver towards the enemy. My platoon then got out of the trench and started the charge, we were all screaming a deafening war-cry. The land was muddy and full of shell-holes. The enemy trench then came alive with gunfire. Two men infront of me were cut down by a machine gun and we all hit the deck. We kept crawling but we eventually got up and kept running. I developed a strategy to where I would run and then dive into a shell-hole. I kept running until I heard something very-very bad. I heard multiple shrill whistles from the other trench. They were counter charging! I was caught by surprise and so was the attacking force. I holstered my rifle and then pulled out my revolver. Little did I know that my first trench charge would turn into a battlefield melee. I saw the enemy forces charging at us. However I wouldn't be able to do anything because a shell exploded next to me and I was flown from where I stood. I landed and got knocked out.

 _??? Time later... (Red POV)_

I woke up to a friendly hand grabbing me and getting me up. I was confused until I saw the scene in front of me. A friendly soldier shooting two enemy soldiers with a pistol until he got overpowered and stabbed by a rifle bayonet. I saw a friendly cleaving a man's head in two with a shovel, he was then killed after another enemy hit him with a large rock and proceeded to bash his head in with the remnants of the makeshift melee weapon. I then noticed an enemy charging at me. I dodged and responded by shooting him with my revolver. However, I missed his friend that was with him and I felt a sharp pain across my face.

"AGHHH!" I yelled as I turned and shot the enemy twice in the head, shooting him once more on the ground to ensure he was dead. I then felt my left cheek and saw a lot of blood on my hand. My aura was already healing the wound but I knew it would leave a scar. I then saw one more enemy charging me and I pulled out my katana. I had my sword facing towards him and my body bent back and crouched a little. When he got close I extended my arms and plunged my sword deep into the enemy's stomach. He looked down and then up at me, shocked, I then pulled out my revolver and shot him in the head with my last two bullets. I looked back towards the conflict in front of me and saw a friendly getting stabbed in the left hand by an enemy bayonet. He then hit the enemy with a spiked club and knocked him down. He then hit the enemy multiple times with the spiked club until the enemy's face was nothing but mangled flesh and bone. I ran towards cover after finding my rifle and shot towards a few enemies. I hit one in the chest but I missed the rest. I reloaded but after I went back to aim I was greeted with the sight of chunks of flesh and bone and massive puddles of blood, apparently an artillery shell landed a direct hit on the troops that I missed after they dived to the ground and started firing their rifles. I felt sick, I threw up, I vomited until I couldn't anymore. I then sat back down against the makeshift wall in the shell hole I was in and looked towards the sky. I was scared but then I thought if my comrades, and my wife. I then picked my rifle back up and made the charge towards that trench. By now the battle was dying down and the enemy was on the retreat. We kept chasing them after the first line of trench was cleared. We managed to pull a breakthrough and they withdrew from the main trenches. They pulled out of Mistral Heights completely. We stopped when we arrived at the remnants of their field hospitals. They managed to evacuate their wounded.

The battle of "New Mistral Heights" was considered a turning point in the war. Everything went downhill for the rogue militias. They lost more important battles until they were forced to surrender after pro-Mistralian forces surrounded the rest of their armies completely. I fought in that war. In every battle since "New Mistral Heights.". In total, the casualties for both sides were 3 million soldiers. Civilian casualties were over 600,000. The militia suffered the most. I'll never forget that war, it was what gave me a lot of the scars I have now. It was where I learned the importance of camaraderie. Me and my company's comradeship was and still is invulnerable. When I came home we went back to what we usually did. Our order however had a new sense of closeness and brotherhood. One that I reflect now, when I took over I pushed that idea, the idea of unity.

 _Present Day... (Third Person POV)_

The whole team stared at Red. They were astonished and horrified at the vivid memories he has of the conflict.

"Wow Red. I didn't even know it was that bad." Qrow said as he looked towards Red with the expression of sorrow and sympathy. Qrow has always known that Red has been in many conflicts and has seen things that no one should see. But he was always in for a surprise when the rare opportunity of hearing on of Red's stories arrived.

"My scar is proof. It was pretty gnarly for a few months until it finally started to be normal scar tissue and stopped growing. This scar actually used to be twice as... fat yeah fat's a good word for it. Luckily, time wore it down." Red said as he felt his scar. He winced, the phantom pain of the impact from the hatchet that struck him. He then reached for his canteen and proceeded to drink from it. Ever since the Militia War he drank from a canteen in the field and sometimes normally because of how normally it felt to him.

"Summer was devastated when he came back from the war with a massive scar on the left side of his face and all bandaged up from where he'd been shot in the final battle of the war. She slapped him so hard he fell over." Qrow said as he started to laugh at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that as well. It was during a party we all had, to celebrate me coming back." Red said as he made sure they were going the right direction. After he deducted they were still on path he turned back to the group.

"Why didn't you use any modern weaponry? You wouldn't have gotten hurt in the close quarters combat." Ruby said as she started to ramble on about how modern weaponry was important to CQB and also how it was important to improving survival rates on a battlefield.

"Ruby! I get it." Yang said as she was holding her head after the lengthy and boring rant Ruby was going on. "Let him speak please." Yang added once more as she turned back to Red.

"Right. Well Ruby you do realize that I'm one of the greatest snipers in my order right?" Red said as he looked towards the group. "My mentor saw that potential and insisted I pick up a sniper rifle instead of an Assault Rifle. He taught me everything to accommodate for when you're sniping. I don't usually snipe for the sole reason of I'm usually leading the teams in buildings or leading the charge. It's simply what leaders do when they command large groups of people. Now when it came to my team, that was a different story. At the time Ozpin considered me the greatest sniper at beacon, and the rest of the student body agreed apparently." Red said as Qrow perked up and eagerly told the group a story.

"Damn right you were!" Qrow said, laughing. "This guy was incredible! I remember that when our teams were practicing for the Vytal Festival I believe it was at... Atlas! Yes, Atlas. He did amazing. I remember when our team got put in a match against Red's team. We lost but it was close. At the time Raven was our best so she would usually take on the other team's leader or best. Red was considered the best of team RUMM. So when it started in the practice arena I believe that the playing fields were an open field and a thick jungle adjacent to it. Then the math began and Red disappeared in the thick brush. His team then started to fight us and Summer sent Tai to hunt for Red. Tai was really good and close quarters combat, knowing his fighting style and weapon of choice, and Summer knew Tai could take on Red so she sent him into the jungle to find Red. Well after a little while Tai came running out of the forest and we saw that his aura was orange. He got to the field and hid behind a few rocks. Unfortunately, his head was a tad too high. Red could shoot the smallest of targets with precision accuracy so Tai got knocked out after Red sniped him. After a few more minutes of combat Ultraviolet got knocked out of the match after he took on Raven and Maroon was soon to follow after he took on me. So it was just Magenta and Red against me, Raven, and Summer. Apparently I can't pay attention to aura meters well because Red pulled out his revolvers and shot me with them both twice and that's what knocked me out of the match. So it was both Red and Magenta against Summer and Raven. We were all in our third year so we were good. Raven took on Magenta while Red assisted from the brush. Summer helped when she could but Red has her pinned down as he was sniping st Raven. He managed to land a solid hit on Raven and it stunned her long enough to where Magenta was able to knock Raven out of the arena. Unfortunately, Magenta's hit left her open to attack and Summer seized the opportunity to knock her out with a swift attack with her sword and whip. It was now Red and Summer, and I'll tell you right now the atmosphere was tense. Everyone at Beacon was there and everyone, even the first years, knew of Summer's and Red's intense rivalry. Red appeared from the trees and put his sniper rifle away. Summer was in her combat stance and was just... watching him, waiting. You see, Summer's semblance allows her to teleport. When she teleports however her area bursts into thousands of white rose petals. This helps cover her during the teleport. When Summer teleported, Red immediately used his speed to get away from his location. Summer appeared behind Red and almost got him but all she got was rose petals. So... Red appears at this rock formation with his sniper rifle and starts unloading into Summer. However, she teleports, avoiding them and reaches him. He moved slightly away and holsters his sniper and brings out his katana and they get into an awesome sword duel! You see, Summer's sword is a Cutlass. It has a very elegant design on it that would take your breath away Ruby. So Red can move incredibly fast with his Katana, he can even usually hold it one handed. He was blocking all of Summer's attacks with ease and had the straightest and calmed face. Everyone knew that he could stay incredibly calm under stressful situations and combat, occasionally showing emotion when he gets surprised or when he talks to his adversary. Anyway, he was blocking all of Summer's attacks and he then kicks her in the leg. She doubled back for a second and Red went on the offensive, the clash of steel was loud and the massive sparks that followed were like fireworks! He then got into a sword lock with Summer and managed to distract her long enough to draw his revolver and fire four shots into her abdomen. She stumbled back a bit but recovered and headed back towards Red. However, he sped away and ended up a good 20 yards away from her. He then pulled out his katana and transformed them into two cutlasses! He added that on to his katana as an homage to Summer. They fought some more the same way unti when they got into the next sword lock Red stabbed Summer with his hidden blade and ended up winning. It was a good fight and it sure gave everyone at Beacon their entertainment for the day." Qrow finished as he looked towards Red smiling.

"SO COOL!" Ruby yelled. "That must've been awesome when you watched the replay!" Ruby said enthusiastically as she turned towards the others. "What did you guys think?"

"Impressive." Weiss simply said, the former heiress then looking back towards Ruby.

"Damn. You're one deadly son of a bitch you know that?" asked Yang as she turned towards Red. Red was simply smiling and looking at each of them.

"It's kinda required when you work in the field that I work in." Red responded as he turned back towards the path ahead of him.

"You're very skilled. How did you learn that?" Blake asked as she curiously looked towards Red. Red stopped, as did everyone else. His face showing sorrow and grief even a bit of anger. Qrow looked towards Blake and said simply:

"Don't bring it up."

Blake then cringed and apologized to Red, not meaning to re-open old wounds.

"It's okay, Blake. I'll tell it eventually. Though I did work very hard I'll tell you that." Red responded. While he was a little upset at the statement he understood it was a simple mistake and that he shouldn't be mad. He also wanted to ease the sudden tension that came out of nowhere.

The day was getting late and the sun was setting. The party was just getting over a hill and when they reached the top, they saw it. In the distance was the city of Argus, their way into Atlas.

"WE MADE IT!" yelled Ruby as she pumped her arms in the air.

"Finally, I can clean up." said Weiss as she started smiling and pat Ruby's shoulder.

"Been awhile since I've been here. Nothing looked like it's been changed though." said Red casually as he grinned.

"We made it, after all this time!" said Yang who was now all of the sudden exhausted and tired. "I wanna sleep forever." she said shortly after as she slumped a little in her seat.

"Finally. We get to see our friends again." said Blake as she looked out the window.

"Welcome to Argus."

 **And that's chapter 7 ladies and gents! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and more of Red's backstory. How will team JNPR react to Red's sudden appearance and how will Jayne's family react? Find out next time! Hopefully, by the end of May!**


	8. Argus

**Welcome Welcome! Chapter 8 is here. Argus! The events from the story stay relatively the same except Red will be there and also some cool backstory for him and the Arc family which, in my opinion, severely lacks backstory. Anyways, enjoy!**

 _Argus... Present Time (General POV)_

The wagon came to a stop outside the walls as everyone got out. Red walked over to the horse-stables and paid the man. The man then took his horse to one of the many stables. To say he was surprised when he saw Abyssal would be an understatement. The rest of the party arrived at the gate.

"HALT! Who goes there?" asked an Atlas soldier who was on guard. Their uniforms always looked rediculous to Qrow so he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Qrow Branwen. Professional Huntsman at your service." Qrow said as he pulled out his huntsman license and ID. The guard stood stiff and ordered the gate to be lifted.

"Alright! Welcome to Argus!" said the soldier as he stood aside and let the group through.

"Thanks." Qrow responded as he walked inside.

Meanwhile, Red was coming back to the gate from the horse-stables when he saw the guard at the gate.

 _"Great..."_ Red thought as he approached the guard. The guard then turned to him and did the Atlesian army attention stance.

"HALT! Who goes there?" the soldier said in his rehearsed response. The soldier then looked up at Red. Red was 6 foot 2 and the atlesian guard looked to be 5 foot 8. Red looked at him then pulled out his ID and huntsman license.

"I was with the group that you just let in." said Red in a monotone voice. The guard then turned towards the group he just let in, who were waiting for Red to come through.

"Okay... I see... Welcome To Argus." said the guard as the gate opened once again and Red stepped through. The group then got back together and continued into Argus. They were making small talk until a flash of pink and Ruby was on the ground. Red instinctually drew his revolver and aimed.

"RUBY!!! I'VE MISSED YOU!" the figure said as she continued to hug Ruby. Red realized she was a friend and lowered his weapon.

"No..ra... need... air!" Ruby said as Nora realized what she was doing and let go of Ruby.

"GUYS!" yelled a Blonde who started to rush towards the group. Following him at a walking speed was a man with Black hair with a pink line going through it.

"Jaune! Ren!" yelled Ruby as she ran over to them and have the two boys a hug. Qrow just stood by Red smirking and taking a sip from his flask.

"Those are team RWBY's sister team, team JNPR. Though the P isn't here because she lost her life during the battle." said Qrow as he looked down for a moment.

"I know the P is Pyrrha." said Red as he looked towards the reunion, stone-faced. "My contact at the battle told me of the loss. However, I didn't know the names or looks of the rest of the team she was part of." Red continued as he noticed that team JNR as just noticed his presence. It was then that Red realized he had his hood up.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked as he stood in between his team RWBY and his team and Red. Red just looked at him. "If you're not friendly then leave." said Jaune menacingly as he reached for Crocea Mors.

It was then that Sapphire and Terracotta found team JNR and sapphire gasped.

"NO WAY!" said Sapphire as she started to walk towards the group.

"Hun, what's going on?" asked Terracotta as she clutched the baby in her arms tighter.

"It's okay I know him." Sapphire said as she started to move towards Jaune. Sapphire then went up to Jaune. "Jaune! Stop put down your weapon. He's a friend." Sapphire said as she took Crocea Mors in her hand and lowered it.

"Why? He could be dangerous!" said Jaune as he glared towards Red once again.

"No, trust me he isn't. Why would someone who knew Dad so well be an enemy?" asked Sapphire as Jaune just gasped and then looked towards Red, who was just smiling.

"What?" said Jaune as Red then lowered his hood. Revealing his features to Jaune. Jaune just looked to Ruby, then Red, Ruby, then Red, Ruby, and Red.

"Hello Jaune. It is nice to finally meet the only son your father had and spoke so much about." Red said as he greeted Jaune. He then turned towards Sapphire and smiled. "How are you doing Sapphire! It's been awhile since I've seen you! Look how big you've gotten. Last time I saw you you were 10!" Red said as Sapphire and him exchanged a quick hug.

"How does dad know him? How do you know him?" Jaune asked as he stood there dumbfounded as did everyone else. Even Qrow.

"Well, technically you've met him before. It was when you were a baby. He talked to you then left after talking to dad for a bit. I was 8 and he visited again but you were out with Mom." Sapphire explained as Jaune had to pick his jaw off of the floor.

"Yep. Not to mention I am your godfather." said Red. Red continued, "You see, your grandfather was an Assassin and so was your father when he was younger. We served together during the Mistralian Civil War. I saved his life after he was shot in the lower abdomen." Red explained as he continued once more. "After that we became close friends. However, when he had his first child, Sapphire, he left for fear that his kids could be targeted by forces of evil. The Assassins respected his decision and we even gave him money to handle the financial burden of having a family as large as yours especially. How do you think a huntsman and a retired nurse was able to handle a family as large as yours?" Red said as he started to laugh a little. Red then finished, "He held his promise that he made during the war. That he'd make me his children's godfather. As the saying goes in the family. An Arc never goes back on his word." Red said as Jaune then looked at Red and then noticed his features. Which struck a cord of familiarity in his brain.

"Wow. I never knew." Jaune said as he looked back towards the party, who was also absorbing all the information they heard.

"Sapphire! Look at you! Lady-Killer" Red said as he nudged Sapphire's side with his elbow. "I remember when you told me you thought you were into girls! All that time ago! I thought it was originally a phase but look at that! I'm happy for ya!" Red said with a genuine smile on his face as he looked closely at Terracotta. Red's smile faded and his eyes grew cloudy and dark. "You hurt my goddaughter, the wrath of the gods would seem like a slap to the wrist compared to what I will do to you." Red said coldly. Terracotta then started to sweat.

"I-I... would n-never hurt my wife." said Terracotta as she looked at Red nervously. Red's cold face became a warm smile again.

"WIFE!? Damn Sapph!" said Red as he looked towards a blushing Sapphire. "Good job! I'm proud of you." Red said as he hugged Sapphire. "Well I guess I have nothing to worry about. Sorry 'bout that." said Red as he shook Terracotta's hand.

"Thanks!" Beamed Terracotta as she shook back.

"WAIT!" Ruby yelled. "You are Jaune's godfather!?" asked Ruby.

"Yes Ruby." said Red as he looked towards the group.

"Wait! That's Ruby!? The one you told Dad about when she was born?" Sapphire asked as she admired Ruby. "Wow, Dad was right! She does look like Summer." Sapphire complemented, making Ruby blush.

"Wait... how do you know Ruby's mom?" asked Nora who was genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm Ruby's uncle." Red said as he turned towards everybody.

"WHAT!?" said all of team JNR in unison. They then looked at Ruby and Red over and over.

"Yep. That's my other uncle. We met him on the way here." said Ruby as she beamed.

 _1 hour later... terra-cotta household_

"and that's pretty much what happened after we met him." Ruby finished as she looked towards Red who was talking to terracotta about something.

"That's awesome!" said Nora as she bounced excitedly.

"It seems you guys are tired how about we all prepare to rest." said Ren as he stretched and yawned.

"That's a good idea." said Weiss as she started to go upstairs.

Everyone went upstairs to sleep but instead, Jaune went out. He continued aimlessly wandering the town until he found himself at the town square. He could've sworn he saw a leaf from the forest of forever fall. He followed it until he saw a statue of Pyrrha. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just sat there and stared for a bit. That was until a woman who looked a lot like Pyrrha but older appeared. She looked to be in her late 30s, pushing her 40s, with glasses and the same emerald eyes and red hair. She put down some flowers and finally noticed Jayne's presence.

"Hello. I've never seen you here before." said the woman as she turned to Jaune, who was just standing there looking at the statue before turning to the woman.

"I'm traveling, I was on her team. You know?" Jaune asked as he went back to looking at the statue.

"Really? That's wonderful. I could tell she had wonderful friends then." said the woman as she smiled sadly.

"Yeah... she did." Jaune said as he kept looking at the statue. "Say... who are yo-" Jaune was turning towards the woman to find she was gone. "H-how" Jaune said but then he noticed Red walking toward the statue.

Red was waking toward the stature, his cross glowing at the tip he was pointing towards it.

"Jaune? I see... I forgot that you were her team mate. I am sorry, for the loss of a comrade is a deep one." Red said as he looked solemnly towards the statue.

"Yeah... lose anyone close to you as well?" Jaune asked as he had seen that look before. The look of loss and defeat, he had seen it in himself.

"Yes... remember, I have a faunus wife. So, when I birthed my child, she was a faunus as the genes for a faunus are dominant over human genes." explained Red as he looked towards Jaune. Red continued, "Other than that, when she was born everyone was accepting. That was... until we went into Vale to get some groceries. It was the faithful day that an entire White Fang riot was massacred." Red explained as a look of anger toon over his sad face. "She was walking by a faunus rights rally until a White Fang guard stopped her and asked her where her parents were. It was then that I walked towards him, explaining that I was her father. It was then that a look of anger took over his face. He yelled at her and me, calling her an abomination. He then shot her, killing her instantly. I was angry, I was purely angery. When my silver eyes flared, there was no safety for any White Fang members. I tore them to pieces, comepletely obliterating anyone in my path. The thing is I never regretted it, for I never killed an innocent that day. When I finally got to the murderer, I impaled him through the chest and then hung him. I showed no mercy." Red finished.

Jaune had a look of horror but sympathy. "I understand that anger. I am so sorry for what happened." Jaune said as he looked toward the ground.

"I see you are genuine. It is not your fault Jaune. I can see that you're also talking about the Fall of Beacon. Let me tell you, that wasn't your fault. In all honestly. No one except Salem can be held responsible." said Red as he put his hand on Jayne's shoulder. "I need to do something important." Red said as he turned towards the statue. Before he left Red finished with one statement. "The tides of time change with the person who is willing for it to change. It is time you get over what happened Jaune, but never forget it. For when you forget it, you'll have to experience what you are experiencing now all over again when you are inevitably reminded of it." Red said as he walked towards the statue. He then went behind it finding a secret slot for his cross. He inserted the cross and a staircase opened around the statue. He turned towards Jaune, "Never forget that." Red went down the staircase.

 _A few minutes later..._

Jaune returned home and went upstairs. He was greeted with everyone talking.

"Why are you guys not asleep?" Jaune asked as everyone turned towards him.

"Why we were telling our stories and waiting for you." Ren said with a smile on his face.

"What happened while you were out vomit boy?" asked Yang. She then got a punch in the shoulder from Blake.

"I found a statue dedicated to Pyrrha." Jaune said as he smiled.

"Oh... I'm sorry." said Yang as she looked away.

"It's okay Yang." said Jaune as he looked back towards everyone.

"Red was there. Apparently the statue was hiding one of those ancient temple things because when I left he went down a secret staircase that was unlocked from his cross." Jaune said as he smiled at Red's advice.

"What did he say to you. It's obvious you talked." said Weiss as she was studying Jaune with a cold yet warm glance.

"He told me a story. About the massacre at Vale square all those years ago, and how he was the one that committed it." Jaune said as he looked nervously at Blake.

"What?" Blake said as she looked scared.

"Blake don't worry. He doesn't hate faunus, he just hates the White Fang. They did kill his daughter after all." Jaune said as he tried to calm everyone down.

"They did what?" Yang asked, surprised, as she started to absorb that she had technically had a dead cousin that was murdered.

"Yeah... they realized she was half human, half faunus and killed her after calling her an abomination." Jaune explained as he went to sit down with everyone.

"That's horrible. I want to talk to him about it. If he doesn't mind." said Blake.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Jaune responded as he laid down on his sleeping bag. "Now I'm going to sleep. Anyone want to do that now that I'm here?" Jaune asked while smiling. Everyone laughed and went to sleep.

Red emerged from the staircase with new metals. He had them safely in his pack and made sure no one saw him. He then returned to the terracotta household to find everybody except Sapphire asleep. Sapphire was pouring a bottle of wine.

"Hey Red, where were you?" Sapphire asked as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Statue in the square, ancient temple. Remember when I told you about those, well there was one there so I went and got it." Red responded as he layed down on the other couch in the room. As the other one was occupied by Qrow.

"Exhausting?" Sapphire simply asked.

"Well when there's sentient metals that are magical that judge you and their judgement involves almost killing you it gets really exhausting." Red said as he sat up and took a sip from his flask. He had a canteen due to being used to it from his days in the war but chose not to drink water at that moment.

"That's difficult. Listen, Jaune and his friends are up to something to get to Atlas. They told us while you were out. They're going to attempt to steal an airship. Just thought I'd let you know." Sapphire said as she had a nervous look on her face.

"That takes a lot of balls. Jaune is a good planner, he's smart, has a good head on those shoulders." Red said as he smirked. "I'm not going to help, on the ground. But I think it's time the Acquila sets sail. Don't ya think?" Red asked as Sapphire looked towards him with a smirk.

"Well good luck with that. With this kid it's been exhausting but rewarding." Sapphire said as she looked towards Red.

"Yep. Pink is like that as well. Well, the second Pink technically." Red said as he started to go asleep.

"Well, as I said, good luck. Don't let anyone of them die." Sapphire said with a stern look.

"No promises, but I'm confident that they'll make it. They're incredibly good at what they do. I can't wait to see what they can do in adulthood." Red said as he went to sleep.

Sapphire just looked at Red and smiled. She then went upstairs and went to sleep with terracotta. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, not knowing what would happen the next day. They all embraced the warm peace. Everyone needed the rest. The next day, however, would be chaos.

 **And that's it! The end of chapter 8! Well I have to say I wasn't really expecting to have a one on one with Jaune but I felt it was appropriate. Also, this is going to be the last family Red has tied with. Everyone else is a complete stranger. Well, other than that, stay tuned for chapter 9. Oh! And check out my new fanfic: Rainbow Six: RWBY. A cross between Siege and RWBY. It takes place in the Tom Clancy earth so basically a normal world with no special people or powers but it has team Rainbow and Ghost Recon. The story is a college AU for team RWBY but team Rainbow gets more involved as time progresses in the story. So if you're into that, enjoy it! Anyways, that's enough from me. I'm out!**


	9. Leviathan

**Welcome to the star attraction of my profile! Been awhile since I updated so it's time. I'm keeping the escape attempt relatively the same. In fact, Red will not be directly involved in almost everything except the Godzilla Grimm. So... I have nothing else to say. Rainbow Six: RWBY is being worked on as well. Enjoy! I do not own RWBY or any of the characters.**

 _Present Day... (General POV)_

The plan was working perfectly. Maria was in the suitcase as Weiss was approaching the airship. Oscar was also in the suitcase and he was waiting, perfectly silent. Weiss got into the airship and waited for them to take off. When they got far enough out Weiss faked a commotion getting one pilot out of the cockpit. The pilot who left walked into Weiss's luggage storage.

"What's going on?" The pilot asked casually.

Little did the pilot know that Red was right behind him. His second semblance of invisibility being useful and hit him in the back of the head. Hard. The pilot fell over and immediately was knocked unconscious, Red then walked up to the pilot that was flying and wrapped his arms around the pilot's throat. Slowly choking him until the pilot passed out from lack of oxygen. Maria quickly took to the controls and slowly started her turn. Red opened the door to jump out and go to his ship, before he jumped, he did a quick two finger salute and leapt out the door.

"That was easy. Now let's hope your friends can keep up with their parts." Maria said as she began her planned turn.

"Ruby, we're in position." Weiss said over her scroll.

Over at a nearby cliff Ruby listened to Weiss and nodded. That was the signal for Yang to start her trip to get Blake and also to get the others into position for the airship. Little did they know that Yang was going to more trouble than she should've been going into.

 _Blake... (General POV)_

Blake was climbing the tower. Everything was going to plan and she was making great time. When she got to the top, she saw the foot of a guard. She immediately freaked out and pulled out her weapon. Only to see the lifeless body of a guard. Blake knew something was wrong but she pushed on, it was only after three steps did a gunshot ring out and a rifle round hit right next to Blake. It was immediately that she heard the chilling voice, the voice that has haunted her for years, the slightly insane voice belonging to, Adam Taurus.

"Blake... funny to see you here." Adam said as he walked towards Blake with his sword. Blake was in full panic mode, she didn't know what to do. She tried to talk Adam out of a fight.

"Adam, please let us go. We need to get to Atlas." Blake said sounding strong. However, Adam just laughed.

"Oh please my love, you're not going anywhere. I haven't finished what I've started." Adam finished as he charged Blake. Swinging Wilt at Blake.

Blake blocked Wilt and started going on the offensive with Gambol Shroud. Adam quickly and skillfully blocked Blake's attacks easily and kicked her in the stomach, sending Blake backwards. Blake immediately knew she had to leave and she used a wire that was connected to the ground to escape. She used the wire to rappel down the tower and landed down. She immediately ran and ran, trying to escape Adam. She hid behind a tree.

"Oh Blake, don't run from me. I'll always know where you'll be." Adam said in a twisted rhyme as he swung at the tree Blake was hiding behind.

Blake ran some more until she ended up at a natural rock bridge that was over a cliff that had a waterfall running into a small river that emptied into the ocean. Adam slowly walked up to Blake, drawing Wilt. Blake and Adam both knew only one of them was making it out alive, and they were both determined to be the one who would live.

 _Everyone Else... (General POV)_

The airship plan did not go well. The radar detected them and Cordovin was already in her atlesian colossus. Cordovin has already hit the airship and it was going down. The airship crashed, and everyone rushed to it. Jaune knew something had to be done.

"Guys, I have a plan!" Jaune yelled as he got everyone's attention.

"Spill it kid!" Qrow said as he readied Harbinger.

"Weiss! Use your glyphs to get Ruby and Ren to the colossus. Qrow, fly over there and knock out her shields! Everyone else, distract her!" Jaune yelled. Everyone nodded and sprung into action.

Weiss set up two distinct glyph paths in the air and Ruby and Ren leap frogged their way to get to the colossus. Qrow turned into his bird form and landed on the back of the colossus and dug his scythe into the back of the colossus. Ruby and Ren sat at the front and distracted Cordovin while she was firing on the remainder of the party.

Qrow was on the back while everything was happening, looking for a shield generator. " _Dammit where is this thing?!_ ". Qrow was starting to panic until he found a rectangle on the back that stood out from the rest of the dust reinforced metal. He flew down and gripped the back with his scythe and dug into the box with harbinger and opened it by tearing the metal. He then made a small leap and shot behind him and launched harbinger towards he generator. When he hit it he was launched from the colossus but the shields were down and cordovin was vulnerable. Ruby and Ren retreated with a new set of glyphs and Qrow flew back. However, the glyphs got destroyed by a dust blast and Ruby tried to use the last of her semblance to get to the cliff. She didn't make it and started to fall, only catching herself with her crescent rose.

"RUBY!!!!!" Weiss yelled as she moved towards the cliff to look for her partner.

"Weiss I'm okay!" Ruby yelled back as she held onto her scythe like a koala on a tree.

Weiss calmed down and offered her hand to Ruby. However, Ruby couldn't reach it. Jaune then pushed Weiss down while holding onto her legs and Ruby was able to grab Weiss's hand. Jaune and Weiss were able to pull Ruby up, everyone cheered but Cordovin came onto her speakers.

"Alright! Enough play time! Atlas will prevail!!!" She said in a maniacal voice as she readied her dust cannon.

 _Meanwhile with Blake and Adam..._

The battle was brutal. Both had cuts and bruises. Blake however was on the ground, just like beacon.

"It's time my love. It's time you join the rest of the people who stood against us." Adam said as he readied Wilt to come down on Blake.

Blake closed her eyes, ready for her end, she heard a loud buzzing sound but she just thought it was adrenaline. She waited and waited for the blow, but it never came. After a loud bang she opened her eyes to see Yang standing tall in front of her. Adam was back with Wilt in its sheathe as he stared her down. Blake got up and look at Yang who looked back and smiled.

"Hey." Yang said as she gave Blake a warm smile.

"Hey." Blake said as she gave one in return.

Both readied their weapons once more. Adam was angry and charged them both. He hit Yang in the stomach with Wilt's grip. He then shot Yang a few times with Blush and slashed her across the stomach. Luckily, Yang's aura absorbed the blow. She was sent back though and was temporarily out of the fight. However, Blake appeared seemingly out of nowhere and managed a solid blow on Adam. Adam then leaped and fell back. This allowed for Yang and Blake to regroup and continue the fight.

To say Adam was surprised is an understatement. He never expected such ferocity from both Yang and Blake. For the first time in almost a decade, Adam was struggling in armed combat. The thought scared him yet exhilarated him. This is combat, this is what he has been seeking, this is the thrill of life or death... and Adam was enjoying every second of it.

After another temporary pause Adam spoke up.

"Well, you've certainly gotten better, blondie. Maybe this time I can actually cut off your head instead of that arm of yours." Adam said with a maniacal grin on his face.

"In your dreams, douchebag." Yang said quietly but loud enough for all to hear, and angry enough to get her point across.

While Adam was distracted Blake made her move. A strike from behind but Adam saw it coming, he managed to block the attack but received a blast from Ember Cilica in response. When Adam was down Blake made her move and slashed at Adam's face. The result was the blindfold being broken, the mask that Adam hid his true self behind, gone. There was a glimpse into his ugly past. Where his left eye should be, lays a rough scar and a brand from an iron, one with the Schnee Dust Company's initials loud and clear.

It was Yang's turn to be surprised. While she figured Adam's past be a tragic one, she could only imagine what led to that injury, no not an injury, that message.

"I guess you know now. Why I despise the Schnees and humanity." Adam said as he blocked all of Blake's attacks.

Blake leapt and caught her breath but she failed to realize Adam's sword glowing. Yang made her move towards Adam. When Blake finally realized what we going to happen she couldn't help but see a flash of the school cafeteria, the exact same picture of Yang losing her arm. Adam's grin only widened when he readied Wilt. When Yang got close she made an unexpected move by shooting the ground in front of Adam, this led to Adam quickly canceling his move and taking a heavy hit from Yang that broke his aura. However, he quickly used moonslice on Yang. The dust from the power of the slice created a cloud around Yang. Blake couldn't help but watch in horror, she thought that Yang was completely obliterated in the semblance's path. However, when the dust settled, Yang was standing with her arms crossed in a defensive position most boxers use. On her metal arm a humongous slash mark and a burn on it as well, but she was unharmed.

Adam was speechless, shocked.

"What!? How? HOW DID YOU AVOID IT! HOW DID YOU ABSORB THAT DAMAGE YOU BITCH!? I'LL KILL YOU YOU BLONDE WHO—" Adam was cut short by a blade being impaled through his stomach.

"You will never threaten my friends again!" Blake yelled as she drove the sheathe of Gambol Shroud deep into the back of Adam, the result was another impalement, this time through the chest.

"I-I see. You w-w-won B-b-b-lake. In a-another life, per—haps I w-would've done s-some g-g-good. You know? B-b-but life n-never works that... way. Y-you can... t stop her... y-you can't. Blake... take... care... of... the... faunus... for... me..." That would be the last sentence Adam would ever say.

Blake and Yang just watched as Adam gargled and coughed up blood. As well as his blood pooling, even going off he ledge he was facing and into the waterfall. Adam then slumped forward and fell. He hit rocks, each time a sickening crack could be heard. He then fell into the water, only to never be seen surfacing.

Yang turned towards Blake to see her shaking. Tears running down her eyes.

"I-I killed him. Yang. He might've been terrible. He might've hurt us. But he was still someone I knew, and I killed him." Blake said as she started to sob.

"It's okay Blake, come on let's go." Yang said as she started to tear up but got Blake and slung her arm around her shoulder, they then walked towards where the battle against Cordovin was still raging.

 _The cliffs of Argus... (General POV)_

Cordovin was unrelenting. Continuing her barrages of dust filled rounds towards the group. They couldn't take off until Cordovin was beat. When Ruby looked closely at Cordovin's Collosus' dust cannon. She saw that the inside was vulnerable when she fired.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled at Weiss, who was currently busy getting her leg out of an ice dust crystal.

"Yes Ruby!?" Weiss said as she freed herself and kept running around.

"Make me some glyphs and launch me towards the cannon!" Ruby yelled. This plan got the attention of Qrow.

"ARE YOU STUPID KID?! I'VE SEEN PEOPLE MAKE DUMB PLANS BUT THAT'S SUICIDE!" Qrow yelled as he was avoiding multiple fire dust shots.

"Ruby I don't want to hurt you!" Weiss yelled as she dodged more shots from the ice dust.

"JUST TRUST ME!" Ruby yelled.

Finally, Weiss relented and readied her glyphs. The minute they appeared Ruby used them and made it to the cannon.

"What are you doing you little brat!?" Cordovin yelled as she prepared to fire at Ruby directly.

Ruby just smirked and pulled out fire dust she then threw it into the cannons and immediately used Weiss's glyphs to retreat and then leap into the air with her speed semblance. She then transformed Crescent Rose into its sniper form and fired at the dust. The shot hit and ignited all the dust in the Collosus' dust cannon. The result was the arm being blown off and being buried into a massive mound of earth dust crystals. Ruby was thrown back on to the cliff side. As she got up she was surrounded by everyone with cheers.

"That was stupid yet clever. Nice job, kiddo." Qrow said as he sat down to rest.

A rustling in the bushes got the groups attention. As they readied their weapons they looked closer. Only to be surprised when a beat up Yang and Blake came out. The group ran over and checked on them. Ruby was the first to them.

"Guys! What happened?" Ruby said as she immediately started to tend to Yang and Blake's injuries.

"I-I killed him." Was all Blake could say as she was sobbing and incoherently mumbling.

The group looked at shock as Yang stepped in to explain.

"It was Adam, he was following us. He tried to kill Blake and me but, he got it first." Yang said as she looked down solemnly.

"It's okay firecracker, good job out there." Qrow said as he picked them up and loaded them onto the ship.

 _A few minutes later... (General POV)_

The ship was in the air and started to make its journey when all of the sudden. A massive Grimm appeared from the water. Completely disregarding the supposedly Grimm proof fences in the ocean and making its way towards the city of Argus. People began to panic and the panic drew griffins. A lot of griffins.

"Guys! What do we do?" Jaune asked as he just looked down in horror.

"I'm going to use my eyes. That's the only way they'll be stopped." Ruby said as she thought of a plan. "OKAY! I have an idea." Everyone looked up as Ruby started to go over the plan. "Okay, Weiss. I need you to summon that Lancer Queen and take me to the massive Grimm. Everyone else be on back up and take out as many as you can." Ruby finished as she readied crescent rose and prepared herself.

"Come back in one piece kid." Qrow said as he moved to the co-pilot seat.

"The Queen Lancer is ready!" Weiss yelled to Ruby. Sure enough, there was a massive white and light blue Queen Lancer.

"Okay. Let's go team RWBY!" Ruby yelled as she hopped onto the Queen Lancer and rode it to the massive Grimm that was leading the charge.

 _Meanwhile on the Acquila..._

"CAPITANO THEY GOT THROUGH!" Rojo yelled as he shot a Griffin flying away from the ship and towards the coast with his weapon, which was currently a Musket but could also turn into a Spanish officer's sword.

"Damn! We're chasing after that Leviathan! Ready the ship for travel speed! All healthy crew get on the fucking cannons and anyone who has their thumb up their ass treat the wounded! I see someone doing nothing, they will get punched by yours truly!" Red said as the crew started frantically running around getting the ship ready for travel speed.

After all the sails were down and the wind in their favor Red made way to the coast.

"Think your niece and her team is alright?" Rojo asked as he took a sip from some rum.

"I think they are. Though I don't doubt that they're banged up to all hell." Red said as he pulled out his binoculars and looked towards the bay. He saw in the distance the large Leviathan. "You better do something and it better be quick Rubes." Red muttered to himself as he returned to the wheel.

 _Back at the Argus Bay..._

Ruby was stood in front of the Leviathan. She immediately tried to think of everything in her life. She could feel it, the power coming to her eyes. She thought about her time at beacon. Until... she thought about Vytal and Penny's death. She saw Pyrrha being turned to ashes. She felt the power leave and she opened her eyes to see the beast in front of her. It opened it's mouth and started to produce a massive flame.

 _"No, no, no! What can I do, what can I do?! Wait... oh I hope I don't get in trouble for this."_ Ruby thought as she prepared and she screamed as loud as she could. "JIN!!!!!" Ruby yelled.

Time slowed and came to a stop. All of the sudden Jin appeared from the lamp and observed her surroundings.

"I'm assuming you're not going to ask anything." Jin said sternly as she glared at Ruby.

"No... sorry." Ruby said as she poked her two index fingers together.

Jin sighed as she spoke again. "Fine... I'll allow you to try again this one time. And I won't count it as a wish either. Be thankful when this is over." Jin said as she disappeared but allowed time to start more slowly this time.

Ruby once again closed her eyes and focused. She focused and focused and thought about not beacon but her whole life. She thought of the people she'd met and all of the people that changed her. Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Qrow, Ozpin, Oscar, Glynda, her teachers, team SSSN, and finally Summer Rose. She felt the power build up it all focus and channel into her eyes. She could feel the extreme warmth in her eyes and when she felt that it was at its most extreme. She opened them...

A blinding flash...

When Ruby found her eyesight again she saw nothing except the Leviathan frozen. A stature of it.

"I did it!" Ruby yelled as she felt tired.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled, a look of panic on her face. "IT'S NOT DEAD! WEISS GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Yang yelled as Weiss immediately flew Weiss back to the ship.

Surely enough, the Leviathan freed its head from the stone. It let out a loud roar and began to charge another devastating beam of destruction.

"I... didn't... do it?" Ruby said as she fell to her knees.

"Ruby, atleast it's not moving. It's alright, but Cordovin is still stuck. Actually, she abandoned it awhile ago and returned to her base to command the panicking troops." Qrow said as he tried to think of a way to kill it.

All hope seemed lost to Qrow and the others. Until Qrow spotted it. A wooden ship that looked weak but if you looked hard enough you could see the modern makings and armor that most Atlesian warships would love to have. Qrow looked harder and started to smile and laugh.

"Never mind. We're going to be okay." Qrow said as he looked at the flag of the ship.

The rest were confused. They didn't know what was happening until Yang spoke up.

"That can't be who I think it is." Yang said as she saw the flag as well.

The flag was a black flag with a gray logo of the Assassins order and a Skull in the middle. The ship at this point was underneath and when they saw who was piloting it they had to do a double take. Red was piloting the Acquila. The ship from the vision they had.

"Red... was a pirate?" Yang asked as she pointed to the flag.

"To be more specific a pirate hunter. But he took on a couple of Atlesian ships back in the day." Qrow answered.

The ship made a turn showing its broadside to the Leviathan. All of the party was looking when Red grabbed his katana and did something to it. Almost immediately the katana split into two cutlasses. Red raised one of them and brought it down.

It sounded like a lighting strike with thunder happened right next to the party's airship as the ship fired all of its left side cannons. The top fired first and took out the Leviathan's legs, the middle deck cannons fired and blew away the Leviathan's arms, and the bottom cannons waited. The ship had incapacitated the creature so it wouldn't break free and harm the ship. Then after all the cannons reloaded the all fired at once. The cannonballs soaring towards the head of the Leviathan. Once it hit the Leviathan a massive black cloud erupted from where the Leviathan was standing. When the cloud cleared the party was greeted with the sight of a headless Leviathan. Team RWBY and JNPR watched with hanging jaws as the Leviathan remains crumbled and fell into the ocean.

"Holy... Shit..." Yang said in shock.

"Holy shit is right kid." Qrow said as he took a sip from his flask.

They saw the ship keep going and stop at the port. The crew was celebrating and got off and were met with a large crowd. Cheers and applause erupted from the city.

"Quite the sight huh?" Came a voice from behind everyone. When they turned they saw Red standing there with his cutlasses on his hips and a smug grin.

"UNCLE RED!!!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards him.

"Crap..." Red said before he was tackled onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome you have to let us on your ship at some point!" Ruby said as she kept rambling.

"Ruby... need... space..." Red said in a hoarse voice.

Ruby immediately recognized she tackled him and got up. Embarrassed she put her index fingers together "Sorry." Ruby mumbled.

Red couldn't help but laugh. "You are so much like Summer you know that!?" Red said as he turned towards everyone else. "You guys did a good job out there. Sorry for being absent but I was going to get my ship and simply come to the port and get you guys out of here but turns out you had other plans." Red said as he grinned.

"That... Was... Awesome!!!" Nora yelled as she jumped around.

"That was badass." Yang said as she sat down and took a long sigh.

"Impressive indeed. This may seem out of character but how did I survive that encounter with you?" Blake said as she sat down next to Yang and closed her eyes for a nap.

"Now I won't have to worry about father sending people after me in atlas." Weiss said as she sat down on next to Ruby who was already asleep from exhaustion.

Ren walked up and shook Red's hand. "Glad you're on our side." Ren said as he went to the cockpit to check on Oscar and Maria.

"The best part is. Is that you guys haven't even seen half of Red's power or his abilities. He trained a lot and earned it." Qrow said as he patted Red on the back and went to sit down next to the cockpit door.

"I don't think we're ready for that to be honest." Oscar said nervously from the cockpit as he went back to piloting the ship.

"Alright. Alright I hate getting praise. Now let's get to Atlas please. I actually need to check up on the bureau there anyway." Red said as he sat in the back and drifted to a peaceful slumber.

 **And that's it. Holy crap. I am still alive people! I've just been distracted with so many things. None bad I'm more of the extreme procrastinator. Pretty much I'm always saying "I'll do it later." When I don't do it at all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter my people. Once again I do not own Assassin's Creed or RWBY. Love you guys (no homo).**


	10. Atlas

**Guess who's back? Back again? Your author's back... to spew more bullshit. Yes, I am back once more with Chapter 10. Yayyyy, well anyways let's get right into it. I do not own RWBY or Assassin's Creed and do not own any of the characters.**

 _Early Morning, Atlas... (General POV)_

The ship had landed at an Atlesian landing pad in the middle of the night. The party had finally made it to the city of Atlas. The massive floating city with chains and a massive vein of pure gravity dust. The party decided to sleep in the ship until morning. Ruby was having a nice slumber until the beeping of her scroll woke her up. Ruby got up and turned off her alarm. The alarm read '7:30'.

"Aww come on, this early." Ruby said groggily as she tried to get up but couldn't. " _What?_ " Ruby thought as she tried to move we right side.

Ruby turned to see Weiss had somehow moved in her sleep and was cuddling into Ruby's side. Ruby was frozen and didn't know what to do. Ruby knew that Weiss was nervous about being back in Atlas and didn't want to wake her up but also didn't want to have Weiss be mad and Yang to make constant jokes about it.

Carefully, Ruby moved Weiss' arm away from her side and got up and moved to the front of the small vessel and looked at everyone sleeping. Ruby's thoughts drifted to the fight. She smiled as she thought that her friends, her _family_ had defeated one of the most powerful sea Grimm. Ruby's thoughts then returned to the ship as she gazed at everyone.

 _"How can everyone sleep in here?"_ Ruby thought as she looked over everyone.

Yang and Blake were sleeping with their heads resting on each other's shoulders, Weiss was now sleeping on her side with her arm now over nobody, Jaune some how ended up sleeping with his head on the floor and his legs on the bench, Qrow was just slumped on the seat, Ren and Nora were cuddled up next to each other with content smiles on their faces, Oscar and Maria were sleeping in the cockpit seats with the controls safely away from them.

 _"Must've gone to sleep the minute we arrived here."_ Ruby thought.

Red was slouched over at the door that led to the cargo-hold. His head tilted to the left and his body looked like he was a drunk that just slouched on the wall and refused to get up. Red twitched every so often and his face scrunched up for a few seconds before returning to the stoic facial expression that he shows most of the time he's with the party.

Slowly, the rest of team RWBY woke up. Weiss was first and she sat up and looked around. Before getting up and sitting on an empty space on a bench and looking around. Blake and Yang woke up to find themselves staring at each other less than a couple inches away. They quickly blushed and backed away saying 'Sorry' to each other. This caused the whiterose pair to laugh at the two.

After 15 minutes JNR and Qrow were up. Oscar and Maria woke up 10 minutes after and managed to find some coffee and a coffee maker stashed underneath the pilot seats. Everyone was just up and about or sitting down drinking coffee.

"That was something I'd never thought I'd do when I was still on my Aunt's farm." Oscar said as the rest chuckled.

"Well kid you're going to be having a lot of adventures. Especially with this group of troublemakers." Qrow said as he took a sip out of his flask which he had filled with coffee.

"Uncle Qrow! We're not that bad!" Ruby yelled as she pouted.

"Rubes, we literally stopped a terrorist cell from attacking Haven, survived a massive train derailment, hiked for a couple of weeks on foot in a blizzard only to meet our lost uncle who's kind of a badass, then defeated a crazy lady in a robot and a massive leviathan. I think we're troublemakers at least." Yang said as Ruby just sat back down and drank her coffee mumbling something about 'vibrating arms' and 'not so subtle sounds'.

"Yeah, I agree. Also, should we wake up Red now." Weiss pointed out as the rest of the group noticed that Red wasn't up yet.

"He must've used a lot of his aura." Qrow said as he went over to his friend and looked him over.

Red was littered with scars, some that Qrow recognized from their time at Beacon and the years after. Most of them were from when Red fought in the Mistral Civil War or the Militia Wars. However, there were countless new ones. Qrow frowned as he kept counting in his head all the scars he didn't remember or recognize. The main attraction being a massive scar in his stomach. Then, of course, was the actual main scar that he's known for. The deep and a little thick scar was from his time in the Militia Wars. Qrow remembered when Red returned home with his face marred by it. Summer was furious, Qrow smiled at the memory of when Summer marched up to Red and slapped him in the mouth... hard.

"What do ya think he's dreaming about?" Jaune asked to Qrow. This question got everyone's attention.

"Hell if I know, he's seen a lot you know? He's served in the Mistral Civil War it could be from there. He's done numerous assassinations and counter-terrorist missions under his Order's name. He's also a famed sniper, he has as of now I think around 400 confirmed kills? He got a good lot of them during the Militia Wars. Not to mention he's a master huntsman who's a Beacon graduate and has been all over." Qrow said as he got up and walked over to the front of the ship where most of everyone was standing or sitting. "We'll wake him up in 5 minutes. Get our stuff and find a place to stay. So get ready to move." Qrow said as he trotted over to where he was slouched over sleeping and sat down and drank more coffee.

 _Meanwhile in Red's dream..._

 _5 years ago, Outside Mantle, Red third-person POV_

"How long has it been? A couple of days? Yeah that sounds right." Red murmured to himself as he was just sitting... waiting... sniper rifle out.

Red was on a mission to eliminate a White Fang General who had been secretly running a sex trafficking ring behind the Fang's back. Red has been waiting, standing still, only moving to take a bite out of his jerky or take a drink from his canteen for 12 hours. He crawled for a day and a half for a mile. It was cold, but the pure white Ghillie Suit he had been wearing kept him a little warm but not as warm as he wanted to be. He used a technique to stay completely hidden from a well known sniper from the Great War who crawled only a foot per hour. Red used the same technique to get in effective range. Red had opted out of sniping from the woods that surrounded two-thirds of the abandoned concrete factory and instead waited in an open snowy plain where the only cover were tall rocks and rocks that barely could even be classified as cover.

Red was laying in the snow bed, his body covered in snow and his rifle was covered except for the scope and a small part of the end of his barrel. He had been watching all the White Fang for the past 12 hours and even located and identified the General. He decided not to take the shot as it was the middle of the day and the soldiers were the most alert. However, it's night time now. A half moon to be exact. Most of the guards were sleeping except the unlucky few who were picked to do the night shift.

Red saw the General walk into a small house that Red had a perfect view of and turned off the light. That was a few hours ago. Red was tired as he had not slept in the past 2 days. He was still watching... waiting... for the right moment. A chance for his shot presented itself when the light from the General's supposed bedroom turned on.

"Yes. Yes. Come out and get a view out your front porch and take a piss while you're at it you fucking shitbag." Red said as he readied his sniper at the door.

As if the gods answered his call the General walked out and stepped onto his front porch and watched a couple of guards.

"I have you now fucking scumbag." Red said as he readied the shot and took a deep breath.

 _Ba-dump_

 _"I am snow. I am cold and still. I am completely still."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"I have snow in my mouth to conceal my breath. My target looks everywhere and even looks where I am but he sees nothing. For I am snow."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"My target is still. Thinking nothing is wrong. He relaxes. All he knows and all he sees is snow."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"I have my safety off and my finger gently presses on the trigger. I aim for his eye..."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"I..."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"Am..."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"Your..."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"Worst..."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"Nightmare..."_

 _Ba-dump_

 _"That you'll never see."_

 _Ba-dump_

 ***BANG***

One loud gunshot rang through the air as Red released his breath and pulled the trigger. Not even a second later the General fell. Red could see the spray of blood from the General as he fell violently to the ground. He could see the General's head in his scope and could see the big red hole between the General's eyes.

"I... am... death..." Red whispered as alarms were going off and soldiers were running to the woods while Red already started his slow crawl back to his camp and evacuation zone.

The scene started to go white as the blizzard intensified eventually blinding the picture of Red being completely still as soldiers walked all around him.

The scene went bright white, and then Red woke up...

 _Back at the airship, City of Atlas, General POV_

Red slowly woke up as a hand was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see silver eyes staring back at his own. He then sat up and looked around and saw everyone sipping coffee and talking. When they noticed they all said their greetings or 'good mornings' as Red got up and took the coffee cup that Ruby held out to him. He took a sip and his eyes widened. He didn't drink this coffee since the war, it was always his favorite at Beacon. Even at Beacon Red was serious but funny and loose around friends. However, the only non-serious thing that everyone knew is how he took his coffee. His coffee choice was always cream and five sugars.

"Ah crap I gave you what I drink. Sorry, here I'll grab another." Ruby said as she reached for the cup.

"No! It's okay it's fine." Red said as he kept drinking. Qrow started to laugh when he saw the scene.

"How long has it been since you've drank that kind of coffee Red? It was always your favorite at beacon." Qrow said in between breaths.

"Wait you take cream and five sugars too!? Awesome!" Ruby said as she bounced up and down.

"Yeah I do, though I have had any coffee like this since the war. The coffee there was always normal or black. I got used to it over time and ended up forgetting about this kind entirely." Red said as he took another sip and walked towards the front of the ship and sat down at an open bench.

"Must've been hard." Ruby said somberly.

Red simply stayed silent.

"What did you do in the war uncle?" Yang asked as she walked up to him.

Red had a far away look on his face. His eyes are unmoving and unblinking.

"I mainly served as infantry. You know, defend the trench and charge at the others when the senior officers get bright ideas." Red started in a far off voice. He continued, "I was also a sniper. A pretty good damn one. I was responsible for the assassination of Cobalt Williams. Sniped him from nine-hundred yards away." Red said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. Much to the dismay of Qrow and the others. Red kept continuing, "Infantry was where I mainly served. The charges, the trench charges. Oh gods the trench charges." Red's hand started to shake. "We would line up on the trench and prepare to climb over. Then a whistle blows and you're out of the trench and in No Man's Land. You run and hope to the gods you don't die from machine gun or small arms fire, mortars or artillery, tanks, or melee combat in the enemy trench if you ever make it." Red kept talking as his hands started to shake more and his breath grew shaken, his eyes stared to dart around. "The whistle, the whistle that takes you to your doom. A shepherd that leads it's sheep to the slaughterhouse. I remember running across the land void of grass and life. Soldiers getting cut down and others blown apart. Bullets all around, jump into a shell hole. Look around, look above quickly and down. Turn around, dead body from suffocating in the deep puddles of mud. Close enough to the trench to throw grenades. Throw three grenades into he enemy trench, see the soldiers get blown apart. Move to the trench, destroy barbed-wire with combat knife, stand over section of trench, kill living soldiers with pistol. Jump into the trench, go to the right, enemies spotted, reload pistol and kill them both. Pistol out, enemies charging, no time, drop pistol, rifle out, shoot one in head, no time to pull back bolt, enemy at me in bayonet charges, sidestep to the left, stab enemy repeatedly, enemy dead from blood loss, next enemy couldn't shoot, only living enemy left in immediate sight, combat knife still in previous enemy, trench club out, full swing to the side of the enemy's face, enemy down, spiked club to the face, keep hitting the face, kill him, kill him, kill him!" Red's voice was a low mumble only becoming a scream at the end as his eyes were darting around. He started to shake and panic.

"Oh no, gods dammit Yang you shouldn't have done that. He has PTSD and can have severe panic attacks." Qrow yelled.

Red was looking around for the enemy. _"Gray, gray, enemy wears gray. Where's gray. Enemy next to yellow haired woman. Kill enemy."_ Red has gone into full survival instinct.

Red leapt up and punched Qrow in the stomach and the face. Red quickly got behind Qrow and kicked him in the back of his knee. When Qrow was on the ground Red put him into a chokehold and held him there. His eyes frantically looking around. Everyone realized that Red didn't know he was in the docked airship. They realized Red was back in the war.

"Red!" Ruby yelled.

Suddenly, Red's eyes stopped frantically moving around. His breathing calmed down and his shaking stopped. He suddenly realized what he was doing and let Qrow go, who crouched on the floor and coughed, his lungs breathing back as much air as they could. Qrow turned and looked at Red.

"How has it gotten worse Red?" Qrow asked on a low sad voice.

"Summer." Was all Red responded with.

"What happened? What happened Red?"

"You know what it was like Qrow, losing Summer. I went on a rampage after I figured out it was no accident. I went on a manhunt for 5 years. During that I did terrible things." Red explained as he realized he has a cigarette. He threw it to an empty corner.

"Yeah, I get ya." Qrow said as he rubbed the now massive bruises on his neck. "Damn... you still know how to fuck anyone up on moments notice though." Qrow said as he chuckled.

Qrow's statement caused the rest of the room to chuckle and lightened the mood. Qrow turned towards the group.

"Remember guys, Red has seen and done nobody should be seeing or doing. He's way more experienced. What he went through makes what you went through like you dropped an ice cream cone in the middle of summer. He's deadly, very deadly. But he's on our side. Be thankful for that." Qrow explained.

"You got that right Qrow." Red commented as he got up.

"Guys, we should, ya know. Leave the airship. It's kinda getting stuffy in here." Oscar said.

"Yeah, good idea. Come on, everyone, let's go ahead and leave. We can stay at the local Assassins Bureau for now." Red said as he stepped out.

The rest of the party stepped out of the airship to be met with the bitter Atlas cold. They were also met with the beautiful skyline of the city of Atlas. The cloudy sky and light snow barely clouding the dozens of airships and bullheads present in the sky.

The cold of the climate hit everyone almost immediately. Everyone shivered except Weiss, even Red released a hot breath into his hands and put them on his arms. Weiss was surprised that everyone she knew couldn't take the warm weather for Atlas.

"Guys... seriously. This is warm Atlas weather. While it is winter times this is an unusually hot day." Weiss said with a drawl.

"Seriously Weiss! We didn't grow up here. Even uncle Red is showing it. Not to mention I'm cold and I literally fucking catch on fire." Yang said as she shivered.

"Whatever. Red, I believe you said we had a place to stay?" Weiss asked curtly.

"Yup, follow me and we'll be sleeping in a penthouse suite that for some reason every bureau reserves for me. I seriously don't know why. I try and say that I don't want to be treated different but nope. Way too annoying." Red said, mumbling the last part.

"Alright off we go!" Nora yelled.

The party stepped off the main airship docks and, after a long wait getting through the guard checkpoint, were finally walking through the big streets of the city of Atlas. The strange controlled chaos of all the people moving on the sidewalks and crosswalks made the party disoriented, save for Red who trained himself on crowd observing and situational awareness. The party stuck together so they wouldn't get seperated as they followed Red.

They made it to a rather large square, with a statue made from ice dust in the center. The statue depicted a woman with a sword on her waist and her right hand held a book, while her left hand held a thin piece of clothe. When they got to the square Red guided them through the intense crowds of businessman, natives, and tourists. Weiss pointing out various buildings and landmarks to the group.

The party kept walking for almost an hour longer before they stopped in front of a tall building. The building had no mark on it, but there were words over the door that simply read 'Bureau'. The building was impressive. The bottom floor looking classical with some quartz and brick. But the rest was like a modern skyscraper. The building was 12 floors tall excluding the ground floor.

"This is it." Red said as he turned towards the others.

"This is pretty impressive Red. If I were to guess..." Weiss said as she studied the building. She waited a couple seconds before turning back to Red "This is probably where your order goes through budgets and financial things. For every branch. If I were to also guess, this is where high valued targets are located, studied online and their profile is meticulously made to be sent to you." she finished with a smug expression.

"Exactly right Weiss." Red said as he opened the door.

When the party stepped in the woman at the front desk looked at the group. She didn't notice Red amongst them.

"Hello, what is your business here today?" she asked.

"Uhm, yes, we were told that we would be able to stay here." Ruby said as she approached the desk.

The woman looked at Ruby like she was insane.

"Sorry, but that's reserved." she said.

"But Red sai-"

"Wait! Red? As in Red Rose?" the secretary asked as she paled.

The secretary hit a button on a device on her desk and spoke.

"Yes, there are a bunch of kids and a couple of adults who say they know Red... What do they look like?" The secretary asked as she turned towards them. The secretary continued "there's one who looks like him but she's a girl and younger, one with long blond hair and lilac eyes, one that has cat ears, Weiss Schnee, one that has scraggy blond hair, one that looks like a ninja, one that had short orange hair, one dude with rust colored eyes, an old lady, and a farm boy, and another one with his hood up." the secretary finished.

A faint noise could be heard and the secretary nodded.

"The person in charge of this building will be coming down." The secretary said as she went back to work

"That. Was. Interesting" Yang said as she sat down on one of the cushioned chairs and looked around. The group nodded in agreement.

Everyone sat down to wait. Qrow looked around the lobby and observed the people. He noticed that they all looked like normal people working for a living. Though he could see the very slight thickness of the bracer for a hidden blade underneath the sleeves of some. Qrow looked at the actual lobby this time.

The lobby was nice. The brick and quartz highlighting an old feel while the inside fit well into it. The floor was made of marble and had red and gold tints to it. The chairs were comfortable and Qrow could see a café to the right of the lobby. The lobby had beautiful pillars that shined from the cleaning and meticulous polishing that the caretakers of the building undoubtedly do everyday. Around the pillars weee simple plants, like some ferns and plants like that. All in all, the lobby felt inviting yet classical Atlas. It was truly an Assassin feel with the Atlesian touch.

After a couple of minutes the elevator doors opened and out stepped a gorgeous woman. She looked to be around six feet tall and had an excellent figure. A slim stomach and broad waist as well as legs that would make any man, or woman, drool or envy. Her face was well rounded and seemed to be perfect, with blue eyes and pink lips. Her long, green hair seemingly waving in a godlike scene. To top it all off was a pair of massive boobs. To sum it all up she was a real looker, perfect hour glass shape with perfect assets to prove it.

The woman noticed the party and walked towards them. She stopped and turned towards Ruby. Giving her a smile.

"Hello. My name is Vert, sister to Bleu. I am in charge of this company. Now, you said you know Red Rose?" she asked nicely.

"Of course we do. He's right there." Ruby said pointing towards Red, who at that point already took his hood off and was smiling.

Very turned towards where Ruby was pointing and went slack-jawed. She quickly regained her composure.

"Vert! How are you?" Red said as he walked towards Vert.

"I'm okay Red. It's been awhile, I hope that my brother isn't causing trouble nowadays." Vert said with a smile.

"Please. He's a good sniper not because he's a good shot, but because he has good common sense." Red replied.

Red and Vert continued the small talk and eventually Vert decided to get to the main conversation.

"So what are you doing here Red?" Vert asked.

"Well, you know what's happening. So... I finally did it. I got into contact with Ruby and tagged along with her party. They need to be for Atlas to get you know what, from you know who. So I'm here because I can provide them with a place to stay here." Red explained.

Vert's eyes widened in surprise. She then turned to Ruby. Observed her and turned back to Red.

"You finally contacted Ruby! I thought she was her. Oh my god she looks so much like you and your sister." Vert said with a big smile.

"Thanks." Ruby said while blushing.

"Yeah. Anyway. Is it all right if we stay here?" Red asked.

"Of course dumbass. I'll call Magenta and let her know that you're here. You know how she gets when you don't respond or aren't in contact with her for awhile." Vert said with a smirk.

Red paled as he thought of the last time. Of which he ended up on the floor with multiple bruises and mumbling sorry after he wasn't in contact with Magenta for a whole year.

"Yes. Please." Red said as he turned back towards the party.

"We good to go Red?" Qrow asked as he tipped his flask towards the elevator.

"Yep, let's go everyone." Red said as he led them towards the elevators.

"Finally good sleep!" Oscar said as he walked to the elevators with everyone else.

"Twelfth floor. The elevator opens straight to the room." Red said as he went into the elevator.

"Welcome to my home in Atlas." Red said as the elevator doors shut.

 **Finally! Done. I am so sorry for not updating in awhile. This is more of a side thing for me so I don't pay too much attention. Now addressing the three people that have commented. As you can see, grammar has improved. Significantly, so be happy at that. Next, whiterose, bumbleby, and renora will be in this fic but will NOT be the main focus of the story. There may be a chapter focused on each ship and the characters either confessing or strengthening their relationship. Also, since Ruby has silver eyes Red will train her. When he gets to that I plan on him giving her metals of her own and putting her to the task of conquering the metals that contain the sub-conscious of an ancient man that knows Red. A trial by fire of sorts. I'll also have him help Ruby upgrade Crescent Rose to fit the new metals. All right that's all for now. See you next time.**


	11. Family

**Hello! It's me. So... addressing some questions you guys may have. So this is a little quirky thing I decided to add to the story. So here it is. Vert and Bleu (The Snipers from Chapter 6) each have a sister. Male Vert has a sister name Bleu and Male Bleu has a sister named Vert. I made it this way just to piss you guys off... no not really I just thought it would be a nice trait that would also help explain the bond between the male Vert and Bleu and the female Vert and Bleu. Alright, on with the chapter. I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed or any series' characters.**

 _Penthouse... (General POV)_

The elevator door opened to reveal a massive living room. The room having windows as it's back wall and a fireplace with a TV being the main attraction. Around the TV are multiple chairs and adjacent to the TV is a large couch that could easily hold 6 people. The floor is solid black and marble. The chairs being red or white. The couch was white with red pillows. To the left of the room there was a full kitchen with all the appliances there. Stainless steel refrigerator, stainless steel oven, a microwave, and multiple sinks. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with granite tabletops, the wooden drawers and cabinets being a fine oak. The floor of the kitchen was different and was wooden. Between the kitchen and living room was a large dining table that was made to fit 20 people around it. The kitchen and living room was obviously made with the owner inviting lots of guests and having meetings or parties in mind. To the right of the living room was a white wall with multiple wooden doors. Three of the doors led to a bedroom, one door led to a massive bathroom, and the other led to an office. To the left of the kitchen was a door that led to the laundry room. In each bedroom the wall that was on the outside of the building was just glass. Of course, Red saw to it personally that each glass was bullet proof and dust reinforced when the building was being constructed. Also, there was black steel that connected each glass pane. In front of the windows were massive curtains that were able to be opened to give the occupant a full view or closed to shut the occupant off from the world for the night or the day. Behind the elevator shaft was an open area, with nothing there except a table with paperwork and a chair as well as a couple of children's toys and a play area. On the black marble floor of the open area was a massive white Assassins logo. However, the center of this logo had gears depicted, the symbol for the Atlesian branch of the Assassins.

"Holy. Shit." Yang said in awe as she walked into the living room.

"Not bad." Weiss said with a blank face as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Awesome! So cool!" Ruby said as she ran into the kitchen and started looking around.

"Cookies are in the top right drawer above the oven." Red said as he walked over to the kitchen with Ruby.

"Really? Yes!" Ruby said as she opened the drawer to find a large jar of cookies.

Red motioned towards the island with his hand and he took he jar and sat down on one of the bar stools. He set the cookie jar down between his stool and another one. He then motioned to the refrigerator with his hand.

Ruby understood what Red was implying and opened the refrigerator and, to her surprise, found milk that was not expired. She took it out and, after getting two glasses, poured the milk into the two glasses. She then slid one to Red and sat down next to him. They then started to quickly eat the chocolate chip cookies inside the jar.

The party watched the spectacle. It was weird for them. Ruby and Red looked so similar yet different. Red was a man so he had a different build. His facial structure was the same as Ruby's but it was more sharp. His hair was the same as Ruby's but more shaggy and a little shorter. But the major similarity was the two silver eyes on each of their faces. There was the difference mentally as well. While Ruby was more optimistic and enthusiastic, Red was more pessimistic and serious. Yet, here both of them are, uncle and niece, eating cookies.

"Uncle Qrow am I dreaming?" Yang asked quietly.

"No. You're not. It's kind of a Rose family thing to like cookies."

"Oh. Okay." Yang said as she sat down on the couch.

After Red and Ruby finished with their cookies, they downed their milk and put away the glasses and the jar. Red went to go to the open area to the table, before he left he turned towards Ruby who simply smiled at him. Red smiled back and went to the open area.

As Red passed by the play area he noticed something odd. The toys were placed in other areas and the carpet was disturbed. Last he was here the toys were put away and the carpet vacuumed.

"Wait." Red said as he looked towards a room by the play area.

"What's wrong Red?" Qrow asked, the whole party got up and looked at Red.

Red turned towards the door and knocked. After no response he sighed and cleaned up the play area and went back to his desk.

"Nothing. Never mind." Red said as he went back to work.

A couple of minutes later everyone was back to what they were doing. Most of the group were watching TV. Ren and Oscar were in the kitchen making dinner. Blake went to team RWBY's bedroom to take read and take a nap. Everything was perfectly fine and normal. Red was working at his desk. Until the door he knocked on a couple of minutes beforehand opened fast and a woman stepped out.

"WHO THE FUCK WOKE ME UP!?" The woman asked as she turned towards Red.

Red paled as he slowly turned towards the woman. The party was already up and watching the scene.

The woman was a little under six feet. With a light purple hair that looked like it had purple mixed with a little bit of pink and her eyes were violet. She was thin and had an hourglass figure but also had the build of a very agile woman. She had moderate to large sized assets to compliment the hourglass figure. Her face was currently contorted into a look of anger and the bags under her eyes could let anyone with common sense deduct that she was sleeping. After all these features the main attraction was something else, two wolf ears coming from her head.

"M-Magenta?" Red asked, he dropped his pen and stood up.

"Red! I thought you would be showing up here. You woke me up from my nap!" Magenta said as she pinched Red's thigh... hard.

"Ouch!" Red hissed as he grabbed onto his thigh. Looking at the mark to make sure she didn't draw blood.

Magenta then picked Red's chin up and planted a kiss onto his lips.

"Good to see you. It's been a month." Magenta said with a small frown.

Red simply smiled and scratched his wife's ears for a couple of seconds before turning towards the party.

"By the way Magenta, we have guests." Red said in a low voice.

Magenta's ears perked up as she turned to the left and noticed the large group of young huntsmen and huntresses.

"Oh my. Well my name is Magenta Rose. I'm Red's wife." She said as she offered a smile to the group.

The party then offered their greetings. Jaune introducing himself and his team before his team introduced themselves individually. Oscar and Maria also introduced themselves.

"Magenta good to see you again." Qrow said with a smile.

"Qrow? Wow, it has been awhile. Red was travelling with you?" Magenta asked, her question caused Qrow to chuckle.

"Yep, he has. He brought Ruby too." Qrow said as Ruby and her team approached Magenta.

Weiss walked up first and shook Magenta's hand.

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss said with a smile.

"I could tell ms. Schnee. Your platinum hair is unique to your family you know?" Magenta said as she shook Weiss' hand back.

The two women backed away and Magenta turned towards Yang. Yang then stepped forward and flashed a toothy smile.

"What's up Auntie Magenta!" Yang said loudly.

"You're Raven's daughter are you?" Magenta said with a chuckle.

"You bet! Man this is just furrific! Eh? Eh!?" Yang said as she gestured towards Magenta's ears.

Red groaned, walked to his desk he was working at and slammed his head onto it, then returned to Magenta.

"Oh gods. You inherited his puns." Magenta said as she turned towards the rest of the group. "I understand your pain and suffering, I went to school with her father, Taiyang." Magenta said with her face in her hands causing the whole group to chuckle.

Ruby then approached Magenta.

"Hi there! My name's Ruby and... I'm your niece!" Ruby said as she outstretched her hand.

Magenta turned towards Ruby and looked over her with a wistful look in her eyes.

"You look so much like your mother." Magenta said as she decided to elaborate. "At school, I was made fun of because of my ears. My team didn't make fun of me of course and supported me. However, it wasn't until the faithful day that Summer Rose beat up a bunch of bullies and became one of my closest friends." Magenta explained.

Ruby smiled and hugged Magenta.

"Yep. That sounds exactly like something she would do." Ruby said as she backed away and wiped a tear from one of her eyes.

Magenta then turned towards Red and gave him a small glare.

"You woke me up in the middle of my nap." Magenta said with a flat tone.

"You're still mad about that?" Red said with a calm expression.

"You should know that I don't travel alone. Guess who else is here?" Magenta asked.

Before Red could answer a commotion could be heard from the room. The door, which Magenta closed after she stepped out to greet the party, flew open and a blur came out and tackled Red.

"DADDY!" The young girl, who looked to be around seven or eight, said.

The group watched slack-jawed as Red got up and held in front of him a little girl. The little girl was small and had purple hair. She has Magenta's face but it has some of Red's facial features present as well. She had a pair of wolf ears like her mother and, most importantly, had two shining silver eyes.

"Pink! It's so nice to see you sweetie." Red said with a big smile as he lifted his daughter up and down, causing her to laugh.

"Daddy! You've finally come back! Mommy said you would be here and she was right!" Pink yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I was gone for awhile but I'm back." Red said with a smile.

Yang had to pick her jaw up from the floor.

"You have a daughter?" Yang asked as she looked at Pink.

Pink noticed the large group of people and stood in between Red and Magenta.

"Who are these people daddy?" Pink asked as she tugged on Red's robe.

Red turned and smiled, "They're my friends and those two..." Red said as he pointed to Yang and Ruby, "are your cousins." Red finished.

Yang and Ruby could not take it anymore. In front of them was the cutest child they have ever seen.

"Oh. My. Gods." Yang said as she stepped towards Pink.

Pink turned towards Yang and looked up with a confused expression. Her canine tooth being slightly larger due to her being a wolf faunus can be seen. Yang could not keep up the facade.

"You are so cute!" Yang said with a squeal as she started to tickle Pink, causing her to laugh.

Ruby also couldn't take it and started to tickle Pink as well.

Pink was laughing and laughing until Yang and Ruby eventually relented and Pink was left regaining her breath. She eventually got up and walked back to Red and Magenta.

"Mommy! Daddy! My cousins are nice." Pink said as she turned towards Ruby and Yang.

"I should hope so." Magenta said as she pet Pink.

Pink's attention was soon back to Red when he tapped her shoulder.

"Sweetie. Meet Ruby and Yang, your cousins. Ruby is my sister's daughter, while Yang is a very good friend of mine's daughter." Red explained.

"Hello." Pink said, she received similar greetings from Ruby and Yang.

"Hey Red, I feel that you're forgetting someone." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. Pink, meet Qrow, your uncle." Red said as he gestured towards Qrow.

"Hello!" Pink said with a wave.

"Hey squirt." Qrow said.

Pink observed everyone else in the living room. Everyone except Qrow, Ruby, and Yang had gone back to what they were doing before. Jaune was watching TV with Nora, Ren was in the kitchen finishing the food, and Weiss was sitting in a chair on her scroll. Maria went to her bedroom and Oscar went to JNPR's bedroom.

"Daddy. Why are there so many people here?" Pink asked as she gazed up at Red.

"These people are huntsmen and huntresses. They're on a mission and I'm providing assistance sweetie." Red said as he picked up Pink and put her on his shoulders, causing Pink to laugh.

"I've never thought that I would see the deadly, silent, and cunning Red Rose act so soft." Qrow said with a smile.

"My daddy is awesome! He gives me cookies when I'm good, said he'll teach me how to use a weapon if I want to be a huntress, and he always read me to sleep when I was tiny." Pink said as she hugged Red's head since she was on his shoulders.

Ruby stood still, memories of Summer doing the exact same things with her when she was a kid. Then having to cope with the fact that she would never be able to do them again after she died. Yang was still as well.

"If there's one thing that Red has no shame in admitting, it's his pride for his sister. He loved his sister as much as a brother could, especially considering the fact that he didn't see her as much until beacon. He modeled his parenting after Summer, not only as an homage but because he saw how you were turning out." Qrow explained as Ruby wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Hey, mommy does things for you too." Red said as he put Pink down.

Pink smiled and ran to Magenta who was waiting.

"I know. She reads me to sleep also! She cooks awesome, she makes the best food, she does my laundry and bathed me!" Pink said as she hugged Magenta.

"Gods I'm going to get diabetes." Yang said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "I'm going to check up on Blake. Boy she's going to surprised." Yang said as she went into team RWBY's bedroom.

At this point everyone had gone back to what they were doing. Ren was finishing up the food that he and Ruby were making earlier and everyone else was either watching TV or talking. Ruby stayed to talk with Red.

"Well that was certainly a surprise." Ruby said.

"Yes, it was for me too." Red agreed with a small chuckle.

At this point Magenta yawned and started to walk back to the bedroom she walked out of.

"If you excuse me, I'm tired. I'm going to go continue my nap that someone woke me up from." Magenta said, the last words accompanied with a sharp glare and a nervous chuckle from Red.

After Magenta went back to her room Ruby went back to the kitchen to help Ren. Later, they called everyone to the large dining table and they all ate a large meal. Ranging from ramen to turkey, everyone had their fill. Everyone was surprised at Pink's appetite, however, as she scarfed down as much as Jaune did. When asked about this Red causally replied "Wolf" as he ate a piece of turkey.

Later after the meal everyone was in their respective bedrooms. Team RWBY was in their room, talking about their experiences and other things. Ruby and Yang mainly gushing over how cute Pink was while Weiss rolled her eyes and talked about dust with Blake. During their conversation Blake realized she was thirsty and was particularly craving milk, she excused herself from the conversation and left the room.

When Blake stepped out of the bedroom she was met by a considerably dark living room. It was only then she realized how late it was. The room was lit up by a TV playing a movie and Blake noticed Red on the large couch, reading a book. She considered taking a glass of milk but she was also wondering about the book Red was reading. She had never seen a book like it. The book looked old but had a very interesting cover art, a blue background with white trees and ground, with a white wolf howling into the air. Red's thumb covered the title of the book.

After minutes of contemplating Blake's decision was made for her.

"Blake. Why have you been standing behind me for 3 minutes?" Red asked without even looking.

Blake's eyes went wide for a few seconds. She didn't expect that Red would now she was there. Knowing she was caught Blake walked to the nearest chair and sat down in front of Red.

"Wondering what book you were reading." Blake answered as she sat down.

As Blake looked at Red she saw that he was holding the book one handed. The other hand petting Pink's head as she lay curled in his lap, sleeping. She saw Red close the book on his thumb, which was resting on the page he was on. Red looked up at her and made eye contact.

"This book? Well, let me tell you it is very old. In fact, this book actually is not printed anymore. Granted that's what happens when you're book was mainly popular two-hundred years ago." Red explained.

"Really? What's the name of it?" Blake asked with a very curious expression.

"The name of it is White Fang. It's a book about a white wolf, who is learning to survive in the cold wilderness and clashing with his rival, which is a rich man's dog." Red explained while showing Blake the cover.

"Oh. I see." Blake said, she glanced down to Pink, who was still sleeping.

"She is mine if you're doubting that." Red said with a chuckle.

Blake looked at Red with a surprised look.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Blake apologized.

"It's alright. Just trying to lighten the mood, I can tell something has you down." Red said.

"How do you know?"

"Call it 'Veteran's intuition'"

"What is that?"

"I've seen many things in my life time. I've done many things as well. I've fought in a war Blake. I've experienced the mood of someone who just killed for the first time. Am I correct?"

Blake just looked down with a somber expression. Red decided to continue.

"If I were to guess. You're upset about killing Adam Taurus are you?"

Blake lifted her head a little.

"Yes. That's right. I didn't want to kill him but I had to. He was going to kill me and Yang." Blake explained with a regretful tone in her voice.

"I see. Well let me tell you. You shouldn't be upset. I've done a lot of things that I feel guilty about, but do not regret. For when you regret, you fail. Because, when you do something you know you'll regret, then you know you're doing the wrong thing." Red explained.

Blake looked up at Red with a small smile on her face. Her guilt being considerably lifted. If anything, it made her feel better knowing that someone who has done a lot of things can relate with her and not treat her like a kid.

"Thanks."

Blake stood up from her chair and went into the kitchen. There she found the milk and went back to her bedroom. There she found the rest of team RWBY still in the circle talking about things. Yang was the first to notice Blake's return.

"Sup Blake." Yang said.

"Hello everyone." Blake said as she sat down in her spot and placed the milk glass next to her.

"Where have you been for the past ten minutes?" Weiss asked.

"I was talking with Red." Blake explained.

Blake's statement peaked the interest of the rest of team RWBY.

"He is pretty mysterious huh?" Weiss said.

"Yeah, he's pretty nice though. He definitely is related to me." Ruby said, her statement causing everyone in the room to remember the weird picture of Ruby and Red devouring cookies.

"He definitely knows how to teach people. It's weird actually. I was feeling pretty down during our conversation but he cheered me up in his own way." Blake explained.

"Yeah he is a mystery to me. Not to mention we've barely seen him fight. One time with Grimm and when his cross decided to go crazy." Yang said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, we do have a lot to do tomorrow. We have to go see Ironwood. Which I don't think is going to be exactly the best thing ever." Ruby said.

"Luckily we have everyone with us to back us up." Yang said.

"No actually, we don't. Jaune and the others are going to stay here. We're going along with Qrow and Red. We can't afford to bring Oscar, we need to see if Ironwood is okay or not." Ruby said with a serious face.

"That's right. I don't want him to take me to my father. That's the last thing that we want happening." Weiss said.

"We'll deal with what happens tomorrow guys." Blake said.

"Yeah. Alright then, let's go to sleep team. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow." Ruby said with a loud yawn to accompany her statement.

Team RWBY then crawled into each one of their respective bedrooms. After saying 'Good night' to each other they drifted off into a deep sleep. Each member going to sleep with one thought in their head, "what's going to happen tomorrow?".

 **And that's the chapter. I actually updated hurray! So yeah, Red's daughter has been introduced into the story along with Magenta. I'm going to have Pink in the story to be a mood lifter in more depressing parts of the story. Magenta is also going to play parts in the combat and fights. Watch for that. So that has been chapter 11. Have a good day everybody!**


	12. Visions

**Hello everybody, I hope you appreciate the chapter reworks and fixes I've been making to the story. Those who are new, be glad I did it. Anyway, I don't have a lot to say so let's get into the chapter. So I have decided to change around the story. I have always wanted to have an element of this story that belongs to here, earth but a supernatural part of it. Egyptian specifically, I LOVE Egyptian mythology and I want to try and incorporate it into the story as well and fitting as possible. Anyway, for real this time, let's get into it. By the way, I don't own RWBY.**

Sand is everywhere.

Massive dunes reach almost as tall as twenty feet. The strong yet calm winds slowly make the dunes shorter as the blistering sun shows no mercy on each and every grain of sand. In the middle of this sea of sand stands a tiny mountain range. Though, mountain range would be more of an exaggeration. Instead of a massive peak lay a large mesa with several buttes around it. The most likely explanation would be that the "mountain range," if one could call it that, are the ruins of a massive super-volcano.

However, that is not the only thing the mesas and buttes are hiding. On the side of the mesa, a clearly manmade structure is there. A narrow entrance reveals a complex network of hallways. Like the temple in the jungles of Mistral.

However, this temple is different.

The temple looks to be made of limestone and granite. Inscribed on the walls is writing that has never been seen on Remnant in all of it's existence. After hitting a couple of dead-ends and going through hidden passages and false walls, the narrow corridor leads to a rather large room. In the center lies a granite sarcophagus. On the walls are pedistols with different names. Almost all of the names seem, familiar to you. At the end of the room there is what looks to be anoher entrance if the pillars and sizable indent into the wall are to be believed. However, there is nothing there except a pitch black wall of obsidian.

All of the sudden, the names start manifesting themselves. Voices you know you've heard before. They guide you, taking the metals you've collected for almost you're entire life and placing them in their respective pedistols. Once all the pedistols are filled, the voices and apparitions disappear and the flame on your torch seems to stop in time. Then you see it, the granite sarcophagus is opened. Preparing yourself to see a dead body you are surprised to see nothing at all except the pitch black obsidian that makes up the wall of the fake entrance. You see an indent in the obsidian. Not knowing what to do you even contemplate why you've come to this temple.

 _Blood is required to complete the ceremony,_ you think to yourself. Wait? How did you know that? How did you get here? Why did you come here? What will happen if you continue? It doesn't matter, for you've already taken out your knife you use for skinning animals and have cut the palm of your hand.

The cut opens and your blood seeps out of the newly born wound. You seem to watch in slow motion as your blood moves to the edge of your hand which you subconsciously move over the obsidian indentation. You watch as blood slowly drips into the indentation and you try to stop it. You can't stop it. In fact, you can't seem to move at all. After a few minutes the indentation is filled with blood. Then your aura repairs the wound.

Wait, why didn't your aura repair the wound right after you cut your palm? Why could you not move your body? Why are you here? Who are you?

Your questions are interrupted as the flame on your torch, which has still been frozen in time, suddenly goes out. You're confused, _what is happening?_ You ask yourself over and over again until a light interrupts you. The metals are beginning to glow a white light. It is not long before the room is brighter than anything you've ever seen before. You shield your eyes instinctively to protect yourself from the light until the light dims considerably.

When you open your eyes you see dozens of white orbs floating in the air. You realize that the metals have returned to a dark state except it does not have the yellowish hue that they had. You quickly take out your katana and notice that it has dimmed considerably as well. You also notice that a voice you've come to know and appreciate has disappeared. A presence you know but don't know at the same time is gone.

You begin to see the white orbs float into the false door. Hitting the obsidian and vanishing. At first, you see nothing change. Until the obsidian begins to glow. The more the orbs hit the obsidian, the obsidian wall glows. The obsidian wall becomes so bright you can no longer bare to look at it. You hear faint whispers in a language you do not know. They grow louder and more intense and you can see the wall glow brighter through your closed eyes. The whispers become louder and louder as you cover your ears.

You want them to stop. You beg for them to stop. You scream over the whispers, trying to get them to stop. They keep getting louder, and louder, and louder.

Until... they stop.

You open your eyes and see the obsidian door gone. In its place is a glowing wall. It looks like a golden portal. You see a leg appear from the door. You watch in awe as a man emerges from the portal. However, you can't identify him. You see before you a black man with no hair but a goatee but then you blink and he's suddenly pale white with blond hair. _What is he!?_ You think as you back away from the man approaching you. His form is changing constantly as he slowly gets closer. All of the sudden a symbol on his right eye glows. It's an eye, the same symbol that you have seen glowing when you activate the powers that the metals have given you.

"It's finally nice to meet you..."

The figure sits down on a chair you didn't even see with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Rose..."

 _Assassin Brotherhood Atlesian HQ, Penthouse, Early Morning..._

Red suddenly sits up in the bed with a cold sweat running down his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Red yells as he grabs his head.

After a few minutes Red calms himself down and looks around the room. He immediately notices that he is in his bedroom when he clearly remembers falling asleep on the couch with his daughter, Pink. Red then looks at the nightstand to the right of the bed and sees that the time reads _09:30._ After realizing how late in the morning it is for him, he attempts to get up but his body aches and forces him to stay put, the toll of his time in Mistral finally catching up to him.

"There's no way this is because of Mistral, right?" Red asks himself as he runs his hand down his face and chin. _Unless_ , _could the dream? Was the dream real? There's no way..._ Red thinks to himself. Red is interrupted when the door to his bedroom opens. Red looks to his left where the bedroom door is located to see Magenta enter the room. Holding a large trey with plates of breakfast, Magenta walks over to the bed and places the trey on a table near the edge of the bed. Magenta then takes notice of the sweat on Red's face and the fact that his shirt is soaked in sweat. "Are you okay? Bad dream?" Magenta asks as she wipes away some of Red's sweat and gives him a small smile. "I'm okay. But the dream part, the dream part is right." Red says as he looks at Magenta and smiles.

Magenta then turns and grabs the trey. She then gets back into the bed and place the tray on her and Red's legs to prevent the trey from tilting and spilling the food. Red looks at Magenta with a confused expression, at which Magenta chuckles. "I had woken up to your thrashing while you were asleep. You seemed to have been having a really nasty nightmare so I thought breakfast in bed would cheer you up." Red looks to Magenta in surprise before smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, really. You want to hear what it was about?" Red asks the question with a little hesitation, not knowing if Magenta will believe him. "Alright, but let's eat first okay? Didn't eat dinner last night." Magenta says as she eats a piece of bacon.

Red proceeds to tell Magenta everything about the dream. From entering the tomb to the part where the mysterious man said a polite greeting. "I see why you thought I wouldn't believe you." Magenta says as she leans back in the bed. Red frowns and also leans back onto the bed. "Anyway. Thanks for carrying me to the bed last night." Red says with a smile. "What? I didn't carry you back at all. Pink was in her room when I woke up so I thought you had carried her to her room then came to bed." Magenta explains as she looks at Red with confusion. Red's face of appreciation turned to one of shock. "No. No I didn't do that. I had fallen asleep on the couch with Pink last night." Red says as he looks around with wide eyes.

Red then checks himself over, making sure that there were no wounds. He checks the palm of his hand that he cut in his dream. Magenta starts to grow worried at the recent revelation and the fact that Red has started to check himself over like they had just been in a gunfight. Red's face pales and his eyes grow wide. On his palm is a large pink scar that was definitely not there last night. "Magenta, get everyone gathered in the living room. Now." Red says with seriousness dripping in his voice. Magenta kisses Red on the cheek before taking on a serious expression of her own and leaves the room to call everyone to the living room. Magenta walks to the neighboring room and tells Pink to stay in her room for awhil before calling everyone to the living room.

Everyone in the living room is in silence after Red revealed his recent discoveries. Oscar in particular is very silent as the story struck a very familiar chord in the vague memories of Ozpin. Yang is the first to speak up, "So you're saying that you had a dream in which you had entered an ancient tomb and then poured blood into a bowl then a man who's form was constantly changing. Then woke up in your bed which you didn't fall asleep in and no one had carried you with a new scar on your hand ." Red nods as Yang throws her head back and throws her head into her hands as she groans. "Can we ever get a break!?" Yang says in exasperation.

"I'm going to Vacuo." Red says with a serious expression. Immediately protests sounded from the members of teams RWBY and JNR as well as Oscar and Qrow. "You can't be serious Red. That's way too dangerous!" Qrow yells as he stands up. "Red, I may not be Ozpin but. I feel like I am aware of how dangerous and powerful he(?) is." Oscar says with a little haste.

"We'll go with you." Ruby says as she stands up with a serious look on her face. Red looks at Ruby, "No, you will not. You have business here in Atlas. I will go by myself." Red stands up and turns to Magenta, who is looking at him with a sad frown. "You just came back and now you're leaving again?" Magenta says with a little disappointment in her voice. Red kisses Magenta on the cheek and looks at her with a genuine smile, "It's alright. I don't know why, but I feel I'll be home within the week." Magenta smiles and looks up at Red and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You better get home within the week. Pink really wants to spend more time with you." Red frowns a little as he looks towards the door that leads to Pink's room.

* * *

After a few hours of conversation it was finally agreed upon, to the dismay of some, that Red would leave for Vacuo on his own and return after he finds the tomb, which Red claims he knows the location of. The compromise that led to the more stubborn members to agree was that Red would stay for another day and leave early tomorrow morning. Red, who everyone except Qrow and Magenta found, was surprisingly stubborn and only agreed to not leaving immediately after Pink had left her room and asked if he could watch an animated children's movie with her.

Red, Magenta, and Pink were watching the movie together when team RWBY emerge from their room and head to the kitchen. The members of team RWBY look at the family watching a movie and occasionally laughing. Red is sitting in the middle of the couch as Pink is sitting in his lap and Magenta is curled into his side.

"I don't know why. But I envy them a little." Weiss says with a sad tone. The other members turned to Weiss and give her a sympathetic look. Ruby puts a hand on Weiss' shoulder and draws the former heiress' attention. "It's okay Weiss. I'm going to be honest, I'm a little jealous too. But, you don't have to feel down about your family, because we're your family now." Ruby says with a gentile smile which causes Weiss to smile in return. Yang makes a fake gagging sound as she turned to the pair with a teasing smile. "Ugh, get a room you two." Ruby realizes how she worded her attempt to cheer Weiss up and blushes while making the meaning of her message clear.

The members of team RWBY return to their bedroom while Red and his family watch the movie. Pink had fallen asleep and Red and Magenta look at each other and chuckle. After the movie ends Red picks Pink up and carries her to her room and tucks her in her bed. After Red exits the bedroom and enters his own, Magenta grabs him with (in Red's opinion) a terrifying amount of strength and throws him onto the bed.

"Did you really think you could get away with it after being gone for two months and then deciding to leave the next morning?" Magenta asks in a purely predatory voice. Red looks at Magenta with wide eyes and was about to voice his protests but he finds his lips very busy. Magenta pulls back and grins at the sight of Red, who is currently a little dazed by the sudden turn of events. Magenta leans back next to Red's ear. "No. You're not getting away. Not until I _let_ you get away. And let me tell you now, you will not be getting away for _awhile_." Magenta grabs the front of Red's robe and slams their lips together.

Red's lungs are aching when Magenta finally decides to end the kiss. Not even allowing room to breathe, Magenta comes down for another forceful kiss. Red, who was and still is powerless to resist finally gives in. There are many thoughts running through Red's head as Magenta starts to practically tear his clothes off, most of them very inappropriate. But there is one that dominates his mind. One thought forms from experience and a well founded and well respected fear for the woman he happily calls his wife.

"Am I gonna be okay tomorrow?"

* * *

 **And that's it! Finally! I am very sorry for not updating the story for so long but I really have not had a lot of motivation until recently. I hope I can get the new chapter out within the next century. I was originally going to have my own version of the Atlas Arc to play out without this new character, but I really feel like the Arc would be more interesting with this new character which is why I am having Red go soon. In case you don't know, Red _technically_ has all the metal that is meant for the device. By technically I mean the last source is in that temple itself. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys have a nice day/night. Later! **


	13. Planning For What’s Ahead

**Hello! It's another chapter. I hope I can get this out within the next decade. I decided to change the story a bit. I made Red be away for TWO months instead of one month since I want it to be that he was searching for the last of the temples. Also, the story will branch off for a couple of chapters. One following my version of the Atlas Arc, while the other follows Red. Anyway, here we go. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 _Field of Reeds, location unknown..._

A figure sits at the head of a large table with hundreds of people sitting at the sides. The figure is currently in the shape of a man, who looks to be in his late twenties, with a rough jawline and short hair. His arms look like they leave much to be desired but small lanky muscles were there, hiding the true power the figure holds. On the figure's face is a set of two blue eyes directly conflicting with his black hair, as well as a small smile as the figure takes a drink from a cup that was made from hardened clay taken from the Nile river. Inside the cup there is what looks like tea.

"It appears that it's almost time." The figure speaks in a wise tone. The people at the table all look at him. The people are ancient pharaohs who have long been dead. Amongst the dead pharaohs are numerous ancient gods.

"You wish to use that form? It doesn't look very intimidating at all." One of the gods, who happens to be Anubis, speaks in a critical tone.

"It's best that I not intimidate Mr. Rose. I wouldn't want an ally attacking me now would I?" The figure speaks as he glances towards Anubis, who had a look of understanding. Well, as far as the head of a Jackal can make a look of understanding.

"Pahmontet, I still ask that you reconsider going to that realm. In my eyes that planet is doomed to a damnable eternity." Ramesses II stands up as he tries to get the figure, whose name is apparently Pahmontet, to give up what, is in his opinion, a fool's errand.

Pahmontet glances to the former pharaoh who was renown in history for being a great leader of armies. As he gestures to the former great pharaoh to sit down, he takes another sip of his tea.

"You may see it that way Ramesses. But, I do not. I feel that if I offer a helping hand, they can achieve their goals with..." Pahmontet thought for only a brief moment. "less casualties, if you will."

Knowing that Pahmontet is dead set on helping the heroes of Remnant on their quest, Ramesses sits down with an exasperated sigh. As the pharaohs and gods keep eating and drinking as the immobile sun shines down on the temple in the middle of a vast field of reeds, Pahmontet gets up and leaves the room in which the feast is taking place. Moving up to the top of the temple, Pahmontet looks out at the endless plane of reeds and the occasional building of statue. His eyes scan the view until they land on what appears to be ruins with a hole in the floor, on the only surviving wall lays a map of Remnant with the kingdoms and cities marked. Pahmontet sits on a chair that seemingly appears from nowhere and gazes at the ruins while sipping his tea.

"Soon. I will lend my helping hand Mr. Rose. Very soon."

* * *

With the revelations of yesterday revealed. The party opted to postpone the visit to General Ironwood to the next day to process. After Red said his goodbye and promised his return within the next two weeks, the party, with the exception of Maria, Magenta, and Pink, finally set out to accomplish their task.

The walk to the Atlas military training academy was a little long as the Assassin headquarters are located towards the edge of the floating city. The party finally reaches the gate which is guarded by two Atlesian guards who immediately stand at attention.

"State your name, rank or occupation, and purpose of visit!" One of the Atlesian guards barks. Qrow steps forward and presents his Hunting license stating his credentials.

"Name's Qrow. I'm a professional huntsman, yada yada yada. Look, I'm here to see Jim- I mean General Ironwood." Qrow says with a lack of care.

"Wait here as we contact the General!" The guard yells. The guard then turns and walks towards a guard booth while the other guard observes the party carefully. The first guard returns and flashes a sharp salute.

"You may enter! Welcome to Atlas Academy! You will find Ironwood on the top floor of the central building! Good day!" The guard says as the party walks through the gate and towards Atlas Academy.

The party walks through the academy and marvels at its design. The academy perfectly represents the technology that Atlas is very well known and famous for. A few students pass by the party and gives them greeting or two as the party reaches an elevator. The party walks inside and Qrow presses the button that starts the elevator ride to the top floor.

"This place is pretty sweet." Yang says to break the awkward silence that seems to come with every long elevator ride.

"Yeah, it seems to contradict the classic and old feel of Beacon." Blake says as she looks at the floor indicator which slowly changes.

"I know right!? Beacon was cool and all but this place looks awesome! Right Ren!?" Nora says with a lot of energy.

"Sure." Ren says with a quiet and monolithic tone.

The elevator doors open and the party steps out into a fairly large lobby is sorts. Sitting close to the door is a lone secretary wearing the uniform of a lieutenant. She notices the party and stands while flashing a salute.

"General Ironwood will see you now." The secretary says as the doors to the office open.

"I feel like Ol' Jimmy's trying to compensate for something." Qrow says with a smirk as Ruby smacks him on the head, earning a protest from the elder scythe wielder.

The party steps through the doors and sees Ironwood for the first time since the fall of Beacon. He is standing behind a large mahogany desk with multiple scrolls and holographic screens on it, with his hands behind his back. His facial hair seems to have grown on him, his lack of shaving apparent. In front of the desk and to the left stands Winter Schnee, who is standing at attention. Her face shifts to one of surprise at the sight of Weiss before quickly regaining her composure. It is almost apparent to the whole party that Ironwood has changed, the fall of Beacon apparently having a profound effect on him. Granted, losing a good part of your fleet leading to thousands of casualties would lead to a new way of thinking.

"I don't think that beard of yours is military code Jimmy." Qrow says with a smirk.

Ironwoods face drops from one of stoic seriousness to one of relief. Winter also holds one of her hands to her mouth to hide her mirth. Qrow walks up and extends out his hand to shake Ironwood's. Then Ironwood does something that nobody in the room, even Winter, would expect and pulls Qrow into a hug. Qrow awkwardly pats Ironwood on the back and after a few seconds Ironwood let's go.

"It's very good to see you again. All of you." Ironwood says while glancing to the rest of the people in the room.

"Ms. Rose, it's very nice to see you again." Ironwood says as he walks up and shakes her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, sir." Ruby says with a small smile.

Weiss walks to Winter with her head down. Her reckless actions of her running away echoing through her head. Winter then pulls Weiss' chin up and smiles.

"It's very nice to see you again Weiss." Winter says as she pulls Weiss into a hug. Weiss, not expecting the reaction, smiles.

"You too Winter. We've been traveling for a long time." Weiss says as she pulls away and looks up at Winter.

The people in the room talk and catch up, Ironwood eagerly hearing about the details of each and every one of the member's adventures before they all reunited. His face turns to one of sorrow as Ruby recounts the attack on Haven Academy, but turns to one of gratitude remembering that the people in the room plus the faunus of Menagerie saved the academy. It is only when Ruby reaches the part when they met up with Red did Ironwood stop her.

"Wait. You mean Red? As in Red Rose!?" Ironwood says in an excited tone.

"Yes, my uncle. He traveled with us to Atlas." Ruby explains to Ironwood.

Ironwood's eyes seem to light up at the news.

"This is wonderful! If I may ask where is he now?" Ironwood asks.

"He's in Vacuo. He figured something out and left to 'solve the puzzle that he had been trying to solve his whole life.'" Ruby explains.

Ironwood slouches back down in his chair while rubbing his temple with two fingers. Seemingly frustrated at Red's lack of attendance.

"If I may ask, why do you need Red so much?" Weiss asks Ironwood.

Ironwood looks up and takes on a serious expression.

"We need as many trustworthy huntsman and huntresses as we can so we can execute a plan I've been working on for a while now." Ironwood explains as the party looks on in confusion. Qrow is the first to speak up.

"What is this plan you have?" Qrow asks in a serious tone.

Ironwood lets out a sigh for a second before returning to his straight posture in his chair.

"I'm planning to bring the CCT back online." Ironwood says with a serious look on his face.

The party immediately freezes, wondering if they had heard right. _The CCT? Back online?_ Were the thoughts of the members. Ironwood stands up and begins to explain his plan.

"It will be a little complicated, but we have everything we need. We managed to recover Amity Arena after the fall." Ironwood takes note of the look of sadness on the faces of the young huntsmen and huntresses and clears his throat to bring their attention back to him. "The plan will be this. We need to clear out an area, we're planning on using an abandoned Schnee dust mine, and slowly repair the Amity Arena. Once we repair the Arena we will get our top scientists and engineers to make the Arena function as an artificial Cross-Continental-Tower. We will then pilot it to an island about 1500 miles from the island of Patch. After we reach the island and clear it of Grimm, we will re-establish connection with the CCT system and bring back the CCT system to all of Remnant." Ironwood explains as the party members listen intently. Taking in every detail and scrutinizing it to make sure no obvious flaws or dangers could ruin the mission entirely.

"That sounds like a good plan Jimmy. But what are we going to do once connection is re-established?" Qrow asks the general who is currently looking out his window.

Ironwood turns to the party member and once again takes a long sigh and lets a look of seriousness show on his face.

"I plan to tell the world the truth. Everything about Salem." Ironwood says in a deathly serious tone.

The atmosphere of the room changes to one that is very tense. The tension building primarily between Qrow and Ironwood.

"You can't be serious! There will be panic all over the place! That's exactly what she wants!" Qrow snarls at Ironwood as he stands straight.

"No! There will not be panic! We will control that panic! Then we can have a fighting force ready to take on Salem!" Ironwood argues back at Qrow as Qrow gets in his face.

"Do you know that there will be no panic?! Exactly! You don't know!" Qrow practically screams.

"ENOUGH!" Qrow and Ironwood are stopped dead in their tracks as Ruby walks towards them with a stern expression on her face. Ruby then turns to Ironwood.

"We will help you with the CCT. But please trust me when I ask for you to wait and see whether we should tell the world or not." Ruby says as she looks Ironwood straight in the eye.

"Rubes! Come on, we should tell the world. We can't just wallow in Ozpin's lies." Yang desperately argues.

"No! Yang. You know what Uncle Red explained. That thing, whatever he saw in that dream, vision, whatever it was, might be able to help us do this without anyone getting themselves hurt." Ruby argues back, causing Yang to step back and put her head down and clench her fists in frustration.

"What thing?" Ironwood inquires, causing Ruby to turn to him.

"When Red comes back, we'll see if we need to tell the world or not." Ruby says.

Ironwood walks back to his table and sits back down. A long sigh escaping his breath as he rubs his face with his palms. Winter Schnee, who has been silent this whole time, turns to Ironwood.

"Sir. I think we should trust Ms. Rose in what she has to say. I've been on a couple of missions with Red and if he is saying what Ms. Rose is claiming he is saying then we should let this matter go." Winter explains to Ironwood.

Ironwood once again stands up and, with a look of defeat on his face, sighs.

"Fine. What Red is doing better be worth it."

The party nods as a silent agreement is made. The party will help clear out the abandoned Schnee Dust mine to clear the way for Amity Arena and help clear out the island, which is named Founder's Hope, of Grimm and assist in the re-establishing of the Trans-Continental Communication System. However, the world will not be informed of Salem if Red returns from his trip with something that could turn the tide of the secret war that they were all fighting.

"Jimmy. I have a feeling that we're going to get much more than we bargained for." Qrow says with a serious tone.

"Funny. I have that feeling as well."

The party then leaves the office and the Academy to return to their temporary home located at the Assasins Brotherhood Atlesian Headquarters. The party exits the elevator and the majority proceed to flop themselves on the various pieces of furniture in the living room. All except Weiss who sat down on a chair properly. Magenta sees this as she is in the kitchen preparing lunch for Pink.

"How was the visit?" Magenta asks with a bit of a knowing tone in her voice.

"I have a feeling we're in for something that we can't even comprehend."

* * *

  
 _Meanwhile in Vacuo..._

Red steps out of airship that docked at the northernmost Vacuoan town that has an airstrip and looks out at the vast desert that surrounds the town. The only difference being the fairly large oasis that the town is built around. Red takes a deep breath and steps off of the dock and begins to walk towards an inn.

The clothing Red is wearing is very different compared to the clothing he was wearing for the past few months. The clothing Red was wearing was his winter uniform, now he's wearing the Vacuoan Summer uniform. The robe really only went fully around on his right side. Leaving Red's left side exposed except a loose piece of the robe that hangs over his left shoulder and holds the robe together. Underneath was practically nothing, except exposed leather straps that holds his various throwing knives and acts as a holster for the tommy gun that he had decided to bring along. His leg covering consisted of very thin and small shorts which is connected to the robe via a belt and acts as an extension of the robe which covers him down to his ankles while keeping him cool at the same time. In a little compartment in his boots rests a small Tomahawk. On his back is his sniper rifle (modeled after a M1903 Springfield) and katana. On his hips are two double action revolvers in open carry, and old-fashion, holsters. Of course, his cross remains on his lower back. Seemingly waiting to be used.

As Red walks through the main road of the town he passes by various outdoor shops and indoor shops and restaurants. After purchasing lizard on a stick from an outdoor shop owner, Red manages to find the inn he was looking for and heads inside. After booking a room for a stay of two weeks, Red gets situated in the room and begins forming a plan in his head.

Red pulls out a map and opens it on the large enough table that comes with the room to chart out his path. Red scans the map until he finds the rock formation he is looking for. There is a problem though, and that is the location of the formation. The location of the formation, which is named 'Cardinal Mountain' named after the spires which stand on the four cardinal directions from the central mountain. Is located in 'Sandworm Valley.' Sandworm Valley is the most dangerous part of the Vacuoan Desert because it holds not only the highest concentration of Grimm but is also home to Elder Sandworms, a very dangerous class of Grimm that are larger and more armored Sandworms, which are already difficult enough to dispatch. Red has had plenty of experience with Elder Sandworms however, especially when helping local militia in disrupting SDC and White Fang activities in the area.

Confident in his abilities to defeat Elder Sandworms, Red begins to chart the shortest and most effective path. The journey from the town to the edge of Sandworm Valley would take three days of riding by horseback, which would be Red's primary mean of transportation. He would be riding through open desert and, to his luck, could stop at an oasis which serves as a halfway point. One bad thing, is that White Fang activity has been reported near the oasis. Red decides to not engage in the White Fang unless he's discovered.

After he reaches the edge of Sandworm Valley, which in reality is a depression in the desert, it would take him a day and a half to reach Cardinal Mountain. Factoring in possible Grimm encounters, Red reasons that it would take him two days to reach Cardinal Mountain from the edge of Sandworm Valley. Once whatever happens in the tomb, happens, Red reasons it will be a four and a half day journey back, considering that the Grimm along the path would all be dead which leads to little, if none at all, encounters. That would leave him at nine and a half days in total traveling. Red decides that he will stay an extra night at the Inn to rest and recover and then return to Atlas with his findings, whatever they may be.

"Alright." Red says to himself as he grabs his gear and walks out the door to the inn.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 13 folks! I feel really happy with this one. The addition of Sandworms and Elder Sandworms comes from another fic that I read called, "Picking Up The Pieces" I really recommend it. Check out Etheriell, they wrote the story and I want to give them credit where credit is due. Yes, so the story is going to be separated this way. Also, don't worry, action will be coming soon. Both in the Atlas Arc and Red's Vacuo adventure. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Have a nice day people!**


	14. Journey to the Sandworm Valley

**Another chapter! There will be some action this time. This chapter is going to mainly follow Red and his journey through the Vacuoan Desert. So... let's get into it. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 _Vacuoan Desert, 1 day later..._

Abyssal trots slowly through the desert as Red scans the distant dunes for any Grimm or White Fang. Red's rifle sits on his lap as he uses binoculars to carefully examine each and every dune and rock formation to ensure that there are no threats in the area. The blistering heat beats down on Red and the desert sands and has caused Red to sweat profusely. The desert heat reminds Red of past memories when he would raid SDC and, later, White Fang shipments and camps with militias that the Brotherhood supports.

After a few more minutes of trotting Red and Abyssal clears a rather large sand dune and stops Abyssal. Red pulls out his pair of binoculars and scans his surroundings and his eyes land on trees. _That must be the oasis_ Red thinks as he snaps the reigns and lightly kicks Abyssal in the side which makes Abyssal speed up and race towards the oasis.

Once Red arrives towards the outer edge of the small oasis he dismounts Abyssal and grabs his rifle. Red sneaks through the bush, crouching down to avoid detection as he aims down his rifle scope and scans the edges of the oasis. On the opposite edge of the oasis Red observes a White Fang member collecting water in his canteen. After the member finishes collecting the fresh water, Red follows the Fang member as he walks up a small hill and enters a rather small camp. Red looks up from his scope and looks around to make sure he was not detected and then goes back to observing the camp. In the camp Red observes 10 White Fang members.

"Must be a far reaching outpost." Red whispers to himself.

Red quickly goes over his options. He knows that when he leaves to continue his trip he'll be spotted and stopped. If he attacks the compound then his time would be delayed and it would be rather inconvenient for Red. Red decides that he would try and pass by and not draw their attention and heads to his horse. After mounting his horse, Red pulls his hood up and starts to leave the oasis. After a couple of minutes of silence Red sighs in relief and refocuses on the path ahead. So far the journey is going great.

"HALT!"

Gods dammit...

Red turns to his right to see six White Fang approach him with their guns aiming at him.

"Yes?" Red asks with his hood still covering his face.

The lead Fang member steps forward with his rifle still raised. His face shows one of anger and annoyance.

"What are you doing around here? You're really being an inconvenience." The lead member questions in an intimidating tone.

"I'm the inconvenience? Last I checked I was simply riding through the oasis not even knowing you're here then YOU decide to approach me and stop me. So who's the inconvenience here, huh?" Red responds calmly.

The guard takes a step back in surprise at the lack of fear Red is showing. He then growls and raises his rifle.

"Men! Let's kill this human trash!" The lead guard orders.

"Fine. So be it." Red says with a smirk and disappears.

"Where did he g- AGHHH!" the lead guard is interrupted by what appears to be an invisible force.

The other White Fang guards watch in horror as the lead guard turns around. He stands still before his head slides off of his neck and lands on the ground in front of the five other guards. Before they have time to react Red clears his throat. The five guards turn around and observe Red standing with a bloody katana. Red slashes towards the ground and all the blood comes off of the katana and stains the sands below him. There is a small beat of silence before the guards open fire. Red runs towards the guards as he blocks the bullets with his katana before reaching the nearest guard. Red quickly kills the guard with an upwards slash that leaves a deep cut in the Fang member's upper torso then seems to teleport to the next guard and impales him through the stomach and pulls the sword out quickly.

Upon seeing the two members quickly getting dispatched the rest of the guards drop their weapons and run away. Red sheathes his katana on his back and pulls out his rifle. He steadily aims for the head of the farthest guard through his scope and pulls the trigger.

 ***Crack***

The guard drops almost instantly, causing the other White Fang guards to freeze in a split-second shock.

 ***Crack***

Unfortunately, the very short time that the remaining two guards were standing still led to another guard dropping, a clean shot through the back of his head. The last guard runs faster than he thinks he could.

 ***Crack***

The shot rings out and the remaining guard falls to the ground. Burning pain in their left leg. Realizing that there is no more running from the man, the guard accepts his fate. The remaining member waits for the final shot that will finish him off.

The shot never came.

The guard looks at where the man once stood. To his surprise the man was gone, presumably sparing him. The guard slowly gets up and starts to make a difficult walk back to camp.

Red has Abyssal in a full sprint as the adrenaline from the small altercation wears off. Red's breathing ultimately slows to a normal rate as he refocuses to the journey ahead. The blank and empty look in his eyes fade away and his normal look replaces his empty expression.

All his life Red was taught to disconnect from the fight. To only focus on eliminating or disarming his opponents with no other thoughts. Qrow taught Ruby the same thing, his father teaching him and Raven that technique. With Red finally returning to his normal self, he drinks some water from his canteen. Red slows Abyssal back to a slow trot and once again scans the surrounding desert to make sure he isn't being followed. After seeing no Grimm or White Fang, Red continues his journey to the edge of Sandworms Valley.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Atlas..._

"Do you think Uncle Red's going to be okay?" Ruby asks Magenta after knocking and entering her bedroom upon being let in.

"Why do you ask that Ruby?" Magenta asks while she is petting the head of Pink, who is sleeping on Magenta's lap.

"Because what he said." Ruby stops for a moment to hold in tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Was almost a carbon copy of what Mom told me."

Magenta's face turns to one of understanding. Looking down to Pink, who is still sleeping on her lap, Magenta imagines how Pink would feel if she left for a mission and never came home. She also thinks about Red and how she would feel if Red never came home.

"I see. Well... Summer. She was a _very_ capable huntress. Her and I had gone on a few missions together after we graduated and she never ceased to amaze me." Magenta recounts as Ruby listens. "When Summer disappeared, I was very sure Red had witnessed it." Ruby's face turns to one of shock as Magenta gestures for her to keep listening. "For a week Red didn't come home. When he did, he was covered in blood. Some of it his, most of it was not his. I later learned that Red had wiped out an entire Grimm hoard while trying to keep them away from Summer's body. For an entire week he carried her body while preserving it using his own aura and defended it from the Grimm." Magenta explains. By now Ruby has her head down and tears freely flowing. Magenta continues, "He had arrived at Tai's house while Qrow had taken you and Yang out to avoid hearing about what happened or seeing the body. After that, Red was not himself for awhile. He was an empty shell for a few months before I finally got through to him and helped him recover over the next few years." Magenta finishes.

Ruby takes time to process the story before throwing herself into Magenta's arms, sobbing. A new appreciation for her Uncle Red and also happy that she could finally get a little more info about Summer's death. Another step to finally being able to move on. By now, Pink is awake and tugs on Magenta's arm.

"Mommy? Why is Ruby crying?" Pink asks, causing Ruby to back away and smile towards Pink.

"It's okay Pink, I was just talking to your mommy about mine." Ruby explains in a gentle voice. Ruby then pats Pink on her head causing Pink to laugh.

"You'd make a great mother, Ruby." Magenta says with a smile.

Ruby looks towards Magenta and smiles in return, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. Ruby stands up and walks out of the bedroom, not before thanking Magenta. When Ruby returns to the room of team RWBY, her teammates take notice of her facial complexion and ask if she's okay.

"I'm fine."

* * *

 _Back to Vacuo..._

The harsh winds blow all around Red as he and Abyssal slowly trudge through a sandstorm which had caught Red completely off-guard. Red holds his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes as he spurrs Abyssal to persevere through the perpetually endless wall of sand. _I hate this_ Red thinks as he keeps urging Abyssal to continue forward.

The past couple of days were relatively easy. The first day being a very easy day of travel through open desert with not much issue. The second day was easy as well, except the skirmish Red has with the White Fang near the oasis. Now it's day three, and Red is currently fighting a sandstorm. Red has been in the sandstorm for about an hour, doing his best to not inhale an entire sand dune and covering his eyes. It was during that sandstorm that Red realized how lucky he was to have an undead horse that doesn't get affected by the sandstorm except for being slowed by the harsh winds.

After seeing nothing but orange for the past hour Red finally sees light at the end of the tunnel. He kicks Abyssal, causing the horse to sprint with all its might. Once Red clears the sandstorm and is finally greeted by open, blue sky, Red sighs in relief, until he discovers where he is. Red looks out and realizes that he finally made it to the edge of Sandworm Valley. Red screams in victory as he throws his arms into the air. Red turns to the sandstorm and flips it off.

"FUCK YOU NATURE! CAN'T STOP ME NOW!" Red yells.

As if mother nature had heard him and took great offense, a large rumbling was heard. Red immediately recognizes the sound and pales. _No, there's no way I am this unlucky._ Red thinks as he turns around.

The sand about twenty yards in front of him opens up and out of the sand emerges a _massive_ snake like Grimm. It's humongous body appears to be segmented very slightly. On its body is armor that is as thick as the armor on a boarbatusk and there is no face, only a massive gaping hole filled with numerous teeth facing inwards. The Grimm fully extends from the hole, revealing its massive size that even from a glance can reveal that it is almost as big as Beacon's central tower.

 ***SCREEEECCHHH***

Red covers his ears as the creature lets out a massive screech that could make even the toughest of men and women instantly piss themselves. Red looks up at the Grimm, which is looking down at Red like he was an afternoon snack. Red whistles and Abyssal disappears, catching on fire before burning away, leaving only ash where it stood.

"As if my day couldn't get any worse. It just had to be an Elder Sandworm!" Red yells to no one as he readies his weapons.

"Fuck. Even my Silver Eyes can't fully destroy it. But I do know the conventional means." Red says to himself as he fires a few shots from his rifle into the Grimm's mouth, causing it to screech in retaliation.

The Elder Sandworm dives towards Red, who barely avoids the attack in time. Red immediately realizes that this Elder Sandworm is smarter than most as the Grimm tries to attack him from underneath the sands. Red avoids the consecutive attacks from underground and uses his semblance of light speed to launch himself into the air. Once Red is in the air, Red observes the small moving mound in the sand and grabs a throwing knife.

A long time ago, Red realized that Sandworms can attack from underneath the sand by being able to detect the faintest of vibrations and disturbance of sand grains. Using the knowledge he learned, Red throws his throwing knife down towards the ground while using his light speed semblance to keep himself in the air. The minute the knife hit the sand, the Elder Sandworm emerges from underneath and lunges above the sand, it's mouth open as Red springs to action.

One of the weaknesses of the Sandworms and Elder Sandworms is that the point where two segments are extremely vulnerable, this is compensated by the fact that the points are very narrow and hard to hit. With a katana and multiple firearms, there's no way Red can cut through the segment. Unfortunately for the Elder Sandworm, Red has a trump card that he rarely uses.

Currently in Red's hands is the cross that usually rests holstered on his lower back. To the untrained or unknowing eye, it is just that, a normal cross. However, the cross is not normal at all. Red pushes in on a small segment on the side of the cross and it begins to transform. Mechanical parts and pieces shift the admittedly thick and heavy cross to a long pole-like shaft. After the shaft locks a wide, curved blade extends from the top of the shaft and forms a scythe.

It is a secret that only the most trusted know. The only people who do know that he is traveling with are Magenta, Qrow, and Oscar to some extent, considering that he holds the memories of Ozpin. That secret is that Red Rose is a scythe wielder, making him one of the only three in the entire world. While Red Rose is confident in his abilities with the scythe, he recognizes Qrow and his niece, Ruby, as far more superior when it comes to skill with the weapon.

After the scythe, who's named _Deathbringer_ , fully extends and locks into place Red launches himself towards the ground. At the last second, Red uses his semblance to slow himself and makes brief contact with the ground before launching himself towards a segment of the Elder Sandworm. Red then begins to make himself spin in the air, making him look like a buzzsaw rapidly approaching the massive Grimm.

 ***SCREEEEECCCHH***

The sound the Elder Sandworm produces once Red cuts through the segment, cutting the Grimm in half, is one of great pain. The lower half of the Elder Sandworm vaporizes almost immediately while the upper half of the Grimm lays on the sand, violently thrashing around. Red casually and calmly approaches the Elder Sandworm with Deathbringer resting on his shoulder. Red walks on the large Grimm to the break in between the segment that attaches the head to the body of an Elder Sandworm. Red then positions the tip of scythe down towards the weak point and jumps. Using his semblance, Red does a spin midair which causes the scythe quickly and cleanly severs the head of the Elder Sandworm from its body.

The dying groan of the Elder Sandworm is the last thing Red hears as the body of the massive Grimm begins to dissolve into the air. Red stands with his scythe held behind him to where the blade is at his feet curving upwards and the shaft being held behind his right shoulder, the same position that he has seen Ruby take after finishing off a particularly difficult Grimm or an impressive trick. Red stands in the position as the black matter that made up the Elder Sandworm slowly floats in front of him towards the sky before dissolving. Red looks up into the sky and sighs.

"Well... that was a thing."

* * *

 _Atlas, after the Elder Sandworm fight..._

The whole part is gathered around the dining table as they eat their dinner. The delicious food being consumed rapidly by the huntsmen and huntresses. The table is full of lively conversation and a generally cheery mood. It is during a conversation with Yang that Magenta gets a chill up her spine. Being the wife of Red for so many years, Magenta knows what this probably means.

"Yo, Auntie Magenta... why do you have that look of anger and worry on your face." Yang asks Magenta as she eats a large piece of chicken.

Qrow also receives a chill up his spine. Being a friend of Red's for so long, Qrow also knows what that chill means. Instead of being worried, Qrow smirks, knowing that Red probably did something very cool. In a rare moment of silence at the table, Qrow turns towards Magenta with a knowing smile.

"Why do I feel like Red has just done something incredibly stupid?"

"You have that feeling too? Let me tell you. I know he did something incredibly stupid and he's not going to hear the end of it." Magenta says in a menacing tone.

At Magenta's statement, Red receives a chill up his spine.

The rest of the table looks on for a second before returning to their meals and previous conversations. Enjoying the rest of the dinner as the sun sets, Ruby, Jaune, and Yang look out the window, observing and enjoying the sunset. For Ruby, the sun setting makes her wonder how Red is doing in Vacuo at the moment. Yang and Jaune have similar thoughts.

"What do you think Auntie Magenta meant by 'something incredibly stupid?'" Yang looks towards the other two.

"Well, I saw Uncle Qrow smirking when he asked so if I were to bet, it was something really cool." Ruby emphasizes 'cool' and makes finger guns causing Yang and Jaune to chuckles

"Knowing your Uncle's definition of, 'cool' I would say that it was reckless but effective." Jaune adds in with a small chuckle.

After the conversation ends, the trio enjoys the rest of the sunset before heading back to their respective rooms. Within team RWBY's room, Weiss and Blake talk about Grimm unique to Atlas while Ruby and Yang talk about their favorite action movies. The peaceful atmosphere of the room seems to echo within the room of team ORNJ (Oscar, Ren, Nora, Jaune) as they talk potential battle strategies for when they clear the abandoned dust mine.

In Magenta's bedroom, Pink lays in Magenta's lap as Magenta lays on the bed. Pink seems to be at peace but Magenta notices a small hint of worry on her daughter's face. Magenta pats Pink on the head to calm her down a little.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Magenta asks with concern in her voice.

"I'm just hoping that daddy's alright. He said he'll be back in two weeks but I'm worrying he won't. You said that he 'did something incredibly stupid' at dinner." Pink says as a couple of tears escaping her eyes.

Magenta's face shifts to one of understanding and caring. She slowly caresses the wolf ears on Pink's head as she brings her closer to her chest. Magenta looks down to Pink and smiles softly. Brushing a few strands of her daughter's hair from her face, Magenta makes eye contact with her daughter.

"I'm very sure that daddy will come back. He always has come back after all. I also know when daddy does something very dumb and reckless which you should never do. You can call it a wife's intuition." Magenta explains in a gentle tone.

"Thanks mommy, I feel better now." Pink says as she finally drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

Magenta chuckles and tucks her daughter into the bed and gets ready to sleep herself. Magenta is sure that she'll grill Red on the details and the stupid parts, but part of her doesn't want to know. No wife would want to hear about how her husband almost killed himself during a mission. However, she always makes sure he knows to never do anything incredibly dangerous again. She always makes sure to exploit Red's deep love for her and Pink to make him promise to never do any stupid maneuvers again.

After Magenta dwells on potential ways to ask Red about the more dangerous parts of the mission, she decides that she'd rather sleep off the worry and get to that bridge when it's time to cross it. Magenta spares one last glance at Pink before closing her eyes.

"Good night, sweetie."

 **That's it. I wasn't intending on having the chapter end on a wholesome note, but I felt that having a calm scene after an action sequence would help balance the chapter. I don't know why, but I've been on a writing streak lately! A lot of inspiration has hit me and I have a clear view of the story. Anyways, have a nice day/night! See ya later!**


End file.
